Shining Moon
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: first fan fic. Kagome is a teen sansation rock star named Shining Moon,she meets her best friends from school at one of her concerts,will anyone ever find out about Kagome's secret? And will Inu&Kag get together after all this? Read to find out! rated T f
1. It All Happend

**Shining Moon**

By: Inu'sLilDevil17

(I don't own Hannah Montana lyrics or Inuyasha)

_song lyrics_

_/Action/_

_(Thoughts)_

(A/N)

"Come on Kagome you can do better than that!" yelled a 7 year old Sakura Kagome and Sakura we're the best of friends she and Sakura did everything together, they even practice shooting arrows together, that's why Ayumi was yelling. (Sakura is me!) After a few shots Kagome's mom came and told Kagome she needed to practice playing the piano and practice her singing too. So Kagome and Sakura went to their special room that was soundproof to go practice. Kagome was practicing playing the piano and practicing come on Kagome you can do better than that!" yelled a 7 year old Ayumi. Kagome and Sakura we're the best of friends she and Sakura I did everything together, they even practice shooting arrows together, that's why Sakura was yelling. After a few shots Kagome's mom came and told Kagome she needed to practice playing the piano and practice her singing too. So Kagome and Sakura went to their special room that was soundproof to go practice. Kagome was practicing playing the piano and practicing her singing while Sakura practiced her violin. Kagome started to sing the song she wrote for her father when he died it was called, "I miss you". It goes somethin' like this...

_I MISS YOU_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I even shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different from now,_

_Your still hear some how,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you_

_Shalalala_

_I miss you_

After the song Sakura got depressed because she still hasn't told Kagome that she was moving back home to Hokkaido. So after the song was finished and they we're done practicing Sakura told her that she was moving. Kagome was really sad that day first she lost her father a week ago and now she's going to lose her best friend. Since it was snowing Kagome made a wish on diamond dust that's what her father called new fallen snow, and every time you make a wish on diamond dust it guaranteed to come true. Her wish was that she would become the famous singer she always wanted and that she'll get to see Sakura again. Sakura's wish was to come back here and see Kagome soon. Sakura went home to pack because she was leaving in 2 days, Sakura gave Kagome a moon choker necklace and Kagome gave Sakura a star choker necklace. They said their goodbyes and Sakura left to go back to Hokkaido. That's where our story begins...

9 YEARS LATER...

_Kagome walks to the stage fallowing the music and dancing to it and sings._

_Take the world_

_Shaken' stirring' _

_That's what I've got goin' on_

_I throw my cares up in the air_

_And I don't think they're comin' down_

_This is the life _

_Hold on tight _

_And this is the dream _

_It's all I need _

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it right _

_This is the life!_

The song ends and everybody cheers her stage name! They all shouted her name again and again, Shining Moon! Her stage name is Shining Moon because of the choker necklace Sakura gave her when she left. After the song ends there was a break time so everyone can get something to eat or use the bathroom. The announcer announced, "Shining Moon is sighing some autographs so if you want an autograph please go to the stage, Shining Moon is taking this from her break time so if you want an autograph come to the stage!" Almost everyone came to get an autograph from Shining Moon. There was a massive line just so they could get an autograph or just to take pictures with her. Kagome was really happy that her wish came true, but she kept wondering if Sakura's wish ever came true, little did Kagome know Ayumi was at the front door looking at how successful and happy her best friend was. Sakura was also famous; she became a song writer and an actress. Her job was like Kagome's, but different because Kagome sings, write songs, and acts. Kagome and Sakura both became successful and are both happy. After signing autographs Kagome went back stage to rest while Sakura fallowed secretly behind. Kagome sat on the couch with the people who have back stage passes, who were 1 girl and 2 boys. Kagome was busy talking to the girl named Sango to notice Sakura in back of her until Sango noticed her and told Kagome. Kagome turned around and she froze…

A/N: uh oh cliffy. Sorry I just wanted to see how it felt to have a cliffy this is my first fic ever! So no flames please! Please R&R if you want I just got bored and started writing this, so if you want comment if not I don't really care, but I would love to hear of what you think of it and tell me if you want more if not I'll just stop k? I mean its 4 the readers not me. Anyway gotta go

Ja Ne

Sakura Cyrus

A.K.A. Inu'sLilDevilChild17


	2. Sakura! After Party anyone?

….There stood her best friend from long ago, in back of her, Kagome stood up and hugged her so hard she couldn't breath, but of course she hugged her back. Kagome was going to introduce her to Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku, but Sango already knew who she was, she was the Sakura Cyrus (I know I used myself hey it's my story! JK, hey if you wanna b in here tell me your named or what u wanna be called and I'll put u in here! If u want anyway) The song writer and actress. Sango immediately took her hand and shook it and said, "Oh my god it is so nice to meet you I am a big fan of your work, you look a lot taller in person." "Well it's nice to meet you too." "Hey guys I'm about to go on do you guys…" she didn't have time to say anything cause Miroku pushed her aside and said, "it is very nice to meet you can, I ask you a question?" "Uhh sure why not?" "Well, will you bear my…" _SLAP! _And Miroku falls on the ground unconscious. _Everyone anime sweet drop._ "will he be alright?" asked Sakura. "oh, him? _points to Miroku_ He'll be fine don't worry. Anyway Shining Moon were you saying something?" "uhh yeah just wanted to tell you all I need to go on stage. _Everyone "_oh well good luck!"

Songs starts and "Shining Moon comes out"

We haven't met

And that's ok

Cause you will be asking for me on day

Don't want to wait

In my…

The moment is mine believe me!

Don't close your eyes

Cause that's a chance worth takin'

And I think that I can't show you

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets batiks

Everything you see

Every part of me

Don't I get what I de-se-er-ve

I got nerve (I got… I got)

Electrifying

I'm on a fire

Put it together and were on fire

What I say

You heard

Now I got you spinnin'

Don't close your mind

The words I use are open

And I think that I can't show you

I know what you like

I know what you see

Not afraid to show you up until you please

Everything you see

Every part of me

Don't I get what I deserve?

(I got…)

I got nerve!

Kagome goes backstage

"Hey! What did you guys think?" "It was great" everyone in the room said. So they all headed to the food table and got some snacks. "so Sakura how have you been? I haven't seen u in the longest time!" said Kagome, "oh I've been great I just talked to your manager and asked her if I could write ur songs 4 u, so we can see each other more and she said she'll think…" "what's there 2 think about I mean you a great song writer!" interrupted Sango, "oh well thanks 4 the complement" said Sakura. "So what do u guys wanna do? The concerts almost over there must be something u guys wanna do?" asked Kagome, "I know after the concert there's a after party and…Ka-Shining Moon why don't we invite them?" suggested Sakura, "that's a great Idea do u guys wanna…" "do we? Of course we do!" shouted Sango, and everyone shushed her. "Alright I just gotta finish up the show and u guys could come with us" _Shining Moon to the stage,_ Alright after this song we can all go"

At the stage:

Alright everyone this will be the last song! Wish it would never end, but it has 2 so here's my last song…Baby come back! (I know it's Vanessa Hudgens song, but I really love this song so yeah!)

Into:

Y'all need to get ready to hear,

The unbelievable, indescribable

Vanessa Hudgens

Baby V

Everyday I try to play another game

But my heart can't take it

I try to find another boy

But all the while I can't face it

Why do I miss you so much?

I wanna stop to turn inside

Oh baby please

Give us one more tries

See you out with all your friends

Laughing it up as you pretend

To have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same life

I'm about to got to say

We can't keep living this same way

So I'll be the one

Yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again

Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me

I should've never set you free

Love maybe

Come back

I wanna call, but then I stall

Cause after all, I just couldn't take it

Cause if your play was to push me away

You know the day, my heart you'd break it

I know we made a mistake

It's just like your foolish pride

Come back to me

Let us try, let us try, let us try

Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me

I should've never set you free

Love maybe

Come back

You know you miss your Baby V

And I can see that you think about me

So why do you act like you don't care

Like all this love between us isn't there

I know that you're upset

I know I did you wrong

I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused

But in the end it all comes down to just one thing

It's you and me

So I sing

Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me

I should've never set you free

Love maybe

Come back

The song was over and Shining Moon, Sakura, Sango Miroku, and Inuyasha left for the after party.

That's it for now sorry but I need to do my homework, R&R if u want just push the little button

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. At the After Party!

-1Last time in…Shining Moon:

The song was over and Kagome, Sakura, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha left for the after party.

(ok I don't know if I told u all this, but no one knows that Kagome is Shining Moon, in reality Sango, Inuyasha,& Miroku knows her she goes to their school & r all best friends, now before u all ask Kagome where's a mask so no one knows who she is.)

After Party:

"Ok guys were here!" Sakura yelled at everyone, "Sakura, calm down were right here" said Kagome. They were walking to the front of the line when all the people in line started shouting, "hey look its Shining Moon & Sakura!" everyone screamed while "Shining Moon & Sakura waved at them. They walked up to the security guard, "hey, Ritchie" said Kagome while going in, "by the way these guys are with me" she pointed to Sango, Inuyasha, & Miroku. They walked in and heard booming music. (I really don't want to write about the after party so I'll just skip to the end of it.) "Man, that party rocked it was so much fun, Whooo!" yelled Sango; "your right that party was more fun with you guys" said Kagome. The limo pulled up, "well, we should go back to Concert Hall, I mean that's where your car is" said Kagome. It was about 12:00 when they arrived, "well, guess everyone should go home, hope we see you guys in my next concert" said Kagome, "the concert was great, and so was the after party…by the way I never got an Autograph so…can u sign this?" Sango handed her a picture of Shining Moon, "Sure" she signed it and then said their good-byes Sakura and Kagome went inside their limo, "when are you planning to tell them?" asked Sakura, "I don't know" said Kagome, _'when will I tell them, but what if they like Shining Moon better than…me?' _though Kagome, _'But, I gotta tell them sometime…ohhh…I don't know what to do!' _Kagome argued with herself, Sakura was watching Kagome and knew that she was trying to figure out something, _'hmm…maybe she's thinking of telling them…'_ ,Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when, "do really think I should tell them?" asked Kagome. "Kagome I'm the only one who knows your secret, don't you think your friends deserve to know?" asked Sakura, "well…yes, but what if they wont like me anymore and they'd like Shining Moon better?", "if they were your real friends they wont abandon you." the limo stopped and Sakura got out, "just tell them, if they don't understand then there not your real friends" then Sakura went in her house, "Maybe Sakura has a point" Kagome said to herself, "Miss Moon were here" said the limo driver to "Shining Moon", "thank you" then Kagome got out and went inside.

_RING-RING-RIN-_

"Hello?…hey Sango…how was the concert?…uhhh…yeah I'm going to sleep a little late tonight…sure u can come over…alright bye"

Couple minutes later:

"that was the best concert ever…but I still cant believe you didn't want to go, by the way why couldn't u go again?" asked Sango, "oh, well I uhh…I had to…visit my …grandfather…yes my grandfather", "oh, well is he feeling ok?", "yeah, I just needed to…"_ suddenly what Sakura said popped into Kagome's head 'if they were your real friends they wont abandon you'_, "Actually I wasn't at my grandfather's the truth is…well…maybe I should just show you" Kagome dragged Sango to her closet, "what r we doing here?" asked a curious Sango, "you'll see" then Kagome went to the back of her closet and opened another door, "Sango…I'm Shining Moon" Kagome waited for a WHAT!! But it never came, she opened her eyes and saw Sango on the floor (couldn't resist just had to make Sango faint) Kagome bent down and carried Sango to her bed, _'maybe I should let her rest for a bit'_. Kagome went to the kitchen to make some Ramen then a knock came from the door, "Coming!" Kagome went to the door, "oh, uhh.. Hey Inuyasha what are you doing here at…12:45 in the morning?" asked Kagome while looking at her watch, "oh well, I tried to call Sango at her house, but no one answered, so I figured she's here" "oh, yeah well…she's…sleeping right now…come back tomorrow" "alright, Its getting late anyway…see u tomorrow!" yelled Inuyasha then he left. Kagome went back in the room and Sango was just waking up, _'oh no what's she going to do…I just told her my secret'_, "Ka-Kagome You-Your Shi-Shining Mo-Moon?"

UH OH A CLIFFY SORRY BUT I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP IT'S 12:10 A.M. AND I NEED 2 GO 2 SCHOOL TOMORROW! ANYWAYZ PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN IF SCHOOL DOESN'T GET IN THE WAY! I


	4. Secrets Reveled

I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated yet trust me I started, but my laptop turned off while I was typing so it didn't get saved and I have to start over again! Anyway enjoy the story I'll make this one really long so I can make it up to you people alright on with the fic by the way if I haven't told ya'll if ya want to be in this fic tell and tell me what ya'll want to be called cause I'm running out of names okay now on with the fic…

Last time in Shining Moon:

Kagome went back in the room and Sango was just waking up, _'oh no what's she going to do…I just told her my secret'_, "Ka-Kagome You-Your Shi-Shining Mo-Moon?"

Now in Shining Moon:

Sango looked at Kagome with a confused look, "umm…well…yeah I'm Shining Moon, look-I'm-really-really-sorry-for-not-telling-you-earlier-it's-just-that-I-was…"she didn't get to finish her sentence when Sango stated hugging her, "umm…Sango how come your not mad?", "why would I be mad" asked Sango, "well it's just cause since I didn't tell you I thought you'd be mad cause we promised each other that we would tell each other everything", "well…you told me now so it doesn't really matter and beside I haven't told you about how I have a crush…uhh…I mean…never mind", "crush? Crush on who?" asked Kagome, "Hey! don't change the subject on me, ok since you told me your deepest darkest secret…that is all your keeping from me right?" asked Sango (ok Sango has known Kagome since Middle School and has known that she has been having a crush on Inu okidoki on with the fic) "well…ok I kinda have a crush on Inuyasha kinda" Sango gave an 'oh my god' look, but Kagome didn't buy it, she sighed, "how long have you known?", "oh please Kagome everyone…well ok not everyone knows that you have a crush on Inu only the dense people don't see that except Kikyo and Kanna unfortunately Inuyasha's on of those dense people and…", "okay…I get it Sango soo…who do you have a crush on?", "ok I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend and you told me your secret I like M-Miroku", " wait…hold up perverted Miroku? I thought you said you hated him", "know but he's so cute and he's…", "okay…I think I get it Sango" they were silent for a while when Sango thought of and idea, "hey can I barrow some of your Shining Moon things?", "Kagome was a little taken aback, "uhhh…yeah sure" they went to Kagome closet and began looking they both jumped when the heard the song 'every heart' playing (Kagome has 2 cells Shining Moon's and her own, S.M.-sidekick, K.H.-razor) "hey, it's Moon talk ta me…_hey Kagome it's me Sakura…_oh hey wassup?…_well, have ya told the yet?…_yeah, but I only told Sango, I'll tell Inuyasha and Miroku some other time…_oh ok…well Kagura_ (I decided to make her nice and is Kagome's cousin she's also famous she's an actress) _is having a party and she told me to call you, you can invite anyone…_oh okay well I'll be there soon…_alright bye…, _bye", "who was that?" asked Sango looking at some really cute black boots, "oh, it was Sakura Kagura is having a party and…", "whoa, whoa, whoa, Kagura Negumi is your cousin?", "yea well she invited me and a guest and I was wondering if…", "yes!" yelled Sango. They both got ready and Kagome let Sango barrow a brown haired wig with blond highlights. Kagome was wearing tight jeans with black boots over it, a black tank top that said 'build a bridge and get over it' with a jean jacket that only covered her 2 arms and stopped midway from her stomach so it only covered half (I really don't know what thing is called sorry, can someone please tell me?) Sango was also wearing tight blue jeans, but hers was a darker color, tan boots that was overlapping her jeans just like Kagome and was wearing a tan colored jacket with a dark blue that looked like jean material tank top, now if you've never seen them before you could mistake them of being twins except on had brown hair with blonde streaks and the other with raven black hair. Kagome was waiting outside for Sango, "oh, hey Sango, come on were gonna be late" and with that said they went in the stretch limo, "this is so cool!" said Sango, "I know the thrill wares off" said a bored Kagome, "oh lighten up, just cause I've never been on a limo doesn't mean you can ruin my happiness" Sango said playfully. "Miss Moon we're here" said the limo driver, "thank you Felix come pick us up at 12:00" and with that said the limo was gone. There was a line forming at the door and there was a security guard, they were all screaming Shining Moon just like at the after party Kagome and Sango tuned and came face to face with a very strong man that said, "name please?", "umm…Ka- Shining Moon…" the body guard looked at Sango, "…and a guest" he nodded and let the in, they came in and there was music booming out of the speakers they heard some behind them and both turned around Kagome gasped, "Kagura, how long has it been?" asked Kagome while hugging her cousin, "it's been too long…hey can I show you something?", "uhh, yeah sure…come on Sango" they all went to a room that had a big canapé bed a really gorgeous chandelier at the ceiling and the colors were gold, cream, and light coffee. There was an open window leading to a balcony and the view was gorgeous also there was a crescent moon out and there were stars as far as the eye could see it was just breathtaking, "oh, Kagura I wish I could see nights like this at my house it's usually too bright to see this many stars…I mean I could still see it, but not like this it's, it's…", "gorgeous?" Sango said finishing Kagome's sentence. (ok I'm not gonna go into detail about the party so I'll just skip to Kagome dropping off Sango) Alright Sango I'll see ya tomorrow at the mall!" (it's Sunday so I'll be writing something about school later on) Kagome went in her room to change into her favorite pair of pj's which was a black silk skirt with silk legging and a black silk tank top that said, "RoCk HaRd" and had a red guitar with black flames on it. Kagome went to sleep around 1:00 a.m. she was about to go to sleep went she heard something like water hit the roof, _'hmm…guess it's gonna rain tonight, now I can relax more'_ thought Kagome. (ok this may sound weird, but every time there's a thunderstorm or it's over I sleep more comfortably.) It was about 10:00 in the morning, Kagome was still sleeping then she heard a knock at the door,_ 'who would be here at 10 in the morning?' _Kagome thought to herself. She got up and went to the door, she looked up and saw Inuyasha at the door, "umm…hey Inu, what are you doing here?", "oh, well I had just come Sango's house and she seems sick and when I went to Miroku's house no one even answered so I guess I came here to tell you that Sango and Miroku wont be coming with us to the mall", "oh, okay…well let me just get change and we can leave. Kagome came out wearing tight faded ripped jeans, a black shirt that said, "your stupid…and that's sad" and some black converse shoes, "ok I'm ready to go" They both hoped in Inuyasha's silver Mercedes and trove to Shikon Central Mall.

At Shikon Central Mall:

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the food court to buy something to eat (it's like…12:00 in the afternoon.) they were going to Panda Express when Kagome saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walking there way, nut didn't seem to notice her and Inuyasha. She did the first thing that came to her mind, she hid behind Inuyasha and whispered something like, "umm…Inuyasha do you think you can stay still while I try to hide from my old friends from middle school?" Inuyasha turned around and Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were so close that if you were far away you could have sworn they were kissing. They both pulled away and blushed, "uhh…yeah sure, why don't you…we just go inside a store and hide in there?", "hey, that's a good idea…come on" Kagome pulled Inuyasha in Hot Topic and started looking at clothes that seem to be interesting. Kagome's friends was about to pass Hot Topic when Ayumi spotted a really cute black top that said, "Princess Death" and had a picture of a gothic girl with a really big sword that had blood on it and it was spilled everywhere, "come on Ayumi lets get something different from another store" said Yuka and Eri, then they left and went to Macy's. Kagome sighed in relief and then turned to Inuyasha, "thanks for helping' me out" said Kagome. (okay they spent another half hour at the mall then went to Kagome's house)

Kagome's House

Kagome opened her door and found a note on the table it read: _Kagome, didn't know where you were so I took Souta to his soccer game and I went with your grandfather to visit and old friend, there's food you can heat up in the fridge or you can order pizza moneys on the table, Love Mom_. Kagome looked at the money on the table, picked it up then looked at whether she should order pizza or eat what's in the fridge. There was some Oden left over from last night, some fried chicken, fruit salad and regular vegetable salad she also found some instant Ramen. She decide on just eating some oden and some white rice with some rice balls, she went to the living room and found Inuyasha flipping through the channels, "hey Inuyasha do you want some oden or ramen?", "uhh…I'll take ramen" Kagome set her food down on the coffee table and went to go fix Inuyasha some ramen. She came back after a few minutes and they started eating while flipping through the channel.

It's 65 degrease outside and… "Nope"

Hi I'm Elmo and this is my fish… "Not gonna happen"

Welcome! Were here with Hikaru Moon and talking about her daughter Shining Moon,

- Hello Ms. Moon, tell me is Shining Moon really your daughter's name?

-Well no, it's just her stage name, but she was a really bright kid and she would always light up a room with her beautiful smile…so I guess you could say it's a nickname for her -Well, I hear that Ms. Moon is going to be having an interview with us later on this week…will you be here or is she coming alone?

-well, she will be coming with me because I'm also her manager. (okay it went pretty mush like that Q & A) The interview with Shining Moon's mom/manager was over and Kagome was sitting on the floor head on Inuyasha's shoulder and back resting on the couch same as Inuyasha, but his head was on top of Kagome's. (Awww Kawaii!!! .) Kagome's mom had just dropped Souta off so she could go back to her dad's friend, Souta walked inside the living room and saw Inuyasha and Kagome, Souta grabbed a digital camera from his mom's room and took a picture, Kagome felt a flash and she opened her eyes dramatically and saw Souta. with. a. camera. "Souta!" Kagome yelled, then started chasing him, Souta stepped on Buyo's tail and fell on top of him, MEOWWW Inuyasha woke up with a jump and saw Souta on top of the cat Buyo, Kagome standing over him with an evil glint in her eyes, Inuyasha saw a digital camera in Souta's hand, _'oh no, he couldn't have!'_ Souta got up and all you was Buyo flat on the ground, he started running again and so Kagome chased after him and also stepped on Buyo's tail, MEOWWW, "Sorry Buyo!" Kagome screamed out, Inuyasha watched the little event, just then Mrs. Higurashi came home and saw what was going on she walked over to Inuyasha and also watched the little brother and sister love, Mrs. Higurashi looked down and saw Buyo crawling to the little cat door. (so it looked like this when she and Inu were watching Kagome and Souta ; ; and this is what it looked like with Buyo ; ; I wanted to do a funny moment cause I was watching the episode when Inuyasha was trying to pay Kagome back cause he destroyed her bike it was soooo hilarious anyway back to the story) After Kagome was done chasing Souta and got the camera Kagome called Sango to tell her that she didn't have much homework and that she only needs to research something on the internet about the feudal era. Once Kagome got that over with Kagome went upstairs to wash up. While Kagome's mom asked Inuyasha to see if he wanted to stay for dinner, he called his mom and she said yes. It was about 10:00 p.m. so Inuyasha went home since they had school tomorrow Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door, "okay so I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Kagome who was smiling, "alright, lets walk to school together", "alright, I'll see you tomorrow…bye!" Inuyasha left and went to bed early and so did Kagome.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Kagome woke up and took a quick shower, she went to her closet and decided to wear a black plaid skirt with the lines red and white, her shoes and tie are the same color, she wore a regular white t-shirt, black socks that had red at the top (2 inch.) she went downstairs to get a pop tart when she saw a note on the table it said :

Kagome,

I got a call from Tokyo Teen Magazine so I went to their building to discuss something to them…I'll be back tonight to tell ya about it,

_Love Mom _

Kagome shrugged and put her backpack on while she had her pop tart in her mouth, she walked down the shrine stairs and saw Inuyasha at the bottom, he saw the pop tart in Kagome mouth and took a piece of it with his mouth and ate it, Kagome took it out of her mouth, "Hey! No fair!" whined Kagome she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and he did the same thing…and then they walked to school.

Okay I hope that made up for the long update, thank you for being patient with me…if you still reading this anyway, so I hope you liked this one and I'll be working on my next chapter which is 5 and it's gonna be at school! Yay . Alright gotta go Ja Ne to all!


	5. It's Time for School! Awww

-1Okay the reviews were really cool thanks for reviewing my story and I know I've been taking too long to update, but I've been having writers block and add to that my mom took away the laptop from me so… here is the scene when Inuyasha and Kagome goes to school, again sorry if I don't update enough

Last time in Shining Moon:

"Hey! No fair!" whined Kagome she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and he did the same thing…and then they walked to school.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now in front of a silver convertible Porch (SP?)

"Cool you brought the silver convertible Porch" said Kagome

"Yeah, my red one was in the shop" said Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha has two of them 1red and 1 silver) they got in and rode to school. Kagome didn't get enough sleep so on the way to school she fell asleep, meanwhile there was a red light and Inuyasha looked at Kagome through the corner of his eyes, _'how am I going to tell her'_ he asked himself. (A/N: okay I was thinking of telling you next chapter of what his secret is, but since I've kept you waiting long enough I'll tell you here it is Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, there ya go)

They arrived at school and Inuyasha woke up Kagome, "where are we?" asked Kagome still half asleep, "were at school now come on!" yelled Inuyasha playfully, Kagome stuck her tongue out again. They were about to go look for Sango and Miroku when Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?-oh hey, what's up?-umm…sure-okay I'll talk to you later-bye" Inuyasha gave Kagome a confused look pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping

"Oh don't give pretend you weren't listening, now come on" Kagome said as she playfully pulled on Inuyasha. They were about to look for Miroku when they heard, "AHH! YOU MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!" and then came… _SLAP! BOOM! CRASH! _Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing until they were stopped by…who else, but the all perverted Miroku

"Hey! Stop laughing you two that slap really hurt" Miroku said having 2 bumps on his head and a fresh hand print on his face Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed harder

Inuyasha and Kagome finally stopped laughing and said "serves you right for groping someone's ass like that, you got what you deserved" said Inuyasha and Kagome in unison. The bell rang for homeroom, "alright Miroku we'll see you later and with that Kagome and Inuyasha left Miroku to walk by himself and went to homeroom. (A/N: Kagome and Inuyasha have the same HR and 1st period and Sango and Miroku had the same HR and 1st and since Sango's not here he has to walk alone)

Miroku walked to his homeroom and sighed, "oh, how that girls butt was…" then an image of a very irritated Sango popped into Miroku's head, he winced, "wait a minute Sango's not here, what am I thinking?" he said to himself. Miroku sat in his assigned seat and saw that they had another sub. _'great another day in a boring high school, another boring substitute teacher'_ thought Miroku, "okay class please read a book silently as I do attendance, please say here when I call your name" said the sub in a low monotone voice, "Yoshino, Gojo?… _here!…_" said a girl with jet black hair up to her shoulders, "Hoshi, Miroku?…Hoshi, Miroku?" a boy next to him tapped him lightly, "huh?", "Hoshi, Miroku?", "uhh…oh! Here!" said Miroku and so it went on and everyone read quietly until the bell rang.

Back With Inuyasha and Kagome:

They came out of homeroom and were going to first period when Kagome accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me…Rin" the girl looked up and saw, "Kagome! What are you doing here? I mean…hi!" Rin hugged her cousin.

"So, Rin what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at home?" asked Kagome

"Well yeah, but I have to tell you something…" she looked at Inuyasha, "…in private" Rin pulled on Kagome

"Kagome you have an interview tonight so you need to come home immediately, so you can prepare"

"Okay, but interview for whom?"

"You'll never believe… Shoko Rokujochigusa the host of and editor of Tokyo Teen Magazine!" both Kagome and Rin squealed.

"Okay I'll come right home, you should get home I'll see you later, bye!", "alright bye!" and with that Rin left.

"What was that about?", "oh…nothing just some family business and…_RING! RING! _…oh shit!" both Inuyasha and Kagome said and started running to first period. (A/N: yes, Kagome and Rin are cousins, Age: Kags-17, Inu-18, San-17, Mir-18, Sessh-20, Rin-19, and Kikyo-18

Schedule:

Kags- HR-230, 1-History-203, 2-English-475, 3-Math-304, -Lunch-4-P.E. 5- Art Class- T.A.-405, 6-Science- 101, 7-English-411(the language) extra credits- Pres. Drama Club, Capt. Soccer, and Co-Capt. Cheerleading.

Inu- HR-230, 1-History 203, 2- P.E. 3-English-301,-Lunch-4-AP-Math-105, 5-Science-401, 6-AP-Math- Tutor/TA, 7-English-411, extra credit- Capt. Football Team, Co-Capt. Basketball Team and Capt. Track Team

San- HR-300, 1-English-205, 2-History-405, 3-Math-304,-Lunch-, 4-P.E. 5-Science-401, 6-Tutor/T.A.-AP English-401, 7-Art Class-405, extra credits-V.P. Drama Club, Co-Capt. - Soccer, and cheerleading.

Mir- HR-300, 1-English-202, 2-P.E. 3-Science-108,-Lunch- 4-Math-486, 5-Art Class-T.A.-405, 6-History-191, 7- English-411, extra credit-Co-Capt. Football Team, Capt.-Basketball Team, and Track Team. I know they have a big school, ever heard of Zoey 101? And PCA? Just think of that, but without dorms, which kinda sucks okay on with the story)

So Kagome and Inuyasha walked to there 1st period class, "umm Kagome, can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome with a serious face

"you just did" said Kagome, then she saw his serious face and stopped grinning, "uhhh, sure I don't see why not" said Kagome and right when Inuyasha was about to say something when the bell that told the students that if they don't hurry they better get there asses in class or they'll be late rang. "Sorry Yash, tell me in class kay?" he nodded, and she grabbed his hand, but she failed to notice the blush on Inu's face.

They entered the classroom and they saw that their teacher wasn't there yet, "phew, so Yash, what did you want to…"

"good morning students, your regular teacher is out for a week, so I'm your sub for this week, my name is Ms. Cho Ito…… please open your books to page 384, chapter 12 and we will begin our lessons" she lectured for a bit and then gave the student some work, " okay that's it for now, please do questions on page 388-389 all, work with a partner or just by yourself…after your done you can either do your homework or talk quietly" she wrote the homework page on the white bored homework page- 387, class work page-388-389 she sat down and looked over some paperwork's.

Kagome and Inuyasha worked together, "So what were you going to tell me?" asked Kagome.

"It was nothing, I'll tell you some other time come on lets get to work" they worked together, everything was silent when a girl named Ayame (oh I forgot she's 19 years old) "Ms. Ito? Umm I don't get problem 10. It doesn't make sense, if Martin Van Buren was elected president in 1836, why would there be an effect? I mean isn't electing a president a good thing?" (Okay I totally made that question up, oh and their learning American History, they have World History and they have just finished Japanese History. Alright! On w/ the story) Ms. Ito explained what the answer is and then there was silence again. The bell rang and everyone went to 2nd period. (Okay I'm just gonna skip to lunch then after school and then whatever I'm lazy and I'm trying to write fast okay here goes) It was lunch and Inu, Kags, and Roku were I line, the doors flew open (the food was inside and u had the chose to eat inside or eat outside) then Kikyo Mathews (her dads American kay?) went inside, Kagome turned around.

"Ay Yash, look what the rat dragged in" Inuyasha gave her a confused look and Kagome pointed towards Kikyo.

"Ughh, I don't even want to look at that bitch" Inu was getting furious and Kagome noticed.

"Well, I don't think anyone would **_want_** to look at her…it looks like she had a fight with a make-up kit, and now we know who won" Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, _'good, he's happy again'_ thought Kagome happily.

"Ay guys, what's so funny? I wanna laugh too!" Miroku said in a childish voice. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and told Miroku why they were laughing. Soon they all got their lunches and went outside to their lunch place…at the all famous Sakura Tree (it's famous cause it's been there for hundreds of years way back in the Feudal Era and yet its still standing tall, like it had just been planted, oh by the way Inu hates Kikyo cause they use to date and he caught her cheating on him and he dumped her FYI the guy she cheated on him was Naraku) Right when they all sat down Kikyo came to view, "Hey Inu-baby can I talk to you a 1 second?" she used her baby voice. (Gag, me with a spoon! Yuck!)

"Yea sure" Inuyasha got up, he went to her, "…1... There were finished, now go" and with that he sat back down, Kagome giggled at the how looked, _'Well, glad someone enjoyed that'_ thought Inuyasha happily.

"Oh, your so funny Yashie, but I'm serious we need to talk" she said in her annoying baby voice again.

"And I'm also serious leave me, I mean us alone!" Inuyasha said getting very irritated at Kikyo.

"Yea Kikyo, leave **_us_** alone, why don't you go with your male bitch of a boyfriend, what was his name? Oh yea Naraku? And bother him? Oh yea I forgot he dumped you for another girl" said Kagome, Kikyo glared at Kagome and she of course glared back, man if glares could kill Kikyo would be dead, by a thousand knives in her chest.

"Give me a break Higurashi, this is between me and my Inu-baby", said Kikyo.

"Oh please, why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself, but do it quietly" Kagome also getting irritated.

"Do you wanna start something Higurashi?" asked a now mad Kikyo.

"In case you haven't noticed queen of bitches, wait that's an insulted to female dogs, queen of ho's wait that's still an insult to ho's, well whatever you are I've already started something or are you just too dumb to figure that out? I mean you might have failed Pre-School, but lets not blame the teacher" Kikyo was now pissed off, she was about to punch Kagome, but Kagome was too quick and she dodged, while she dodged she pushed Kikyo to the ground, "Oh! And if you ever try to punch me again, you'll have more pain than you do now, come on guys the dirt bag just made me lose my appetite" Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome left.

"Kagome! What was that I just saw?" asked a very proud Inuyasha, she just gave him a look, "well whatever I'm still proud of you" Miroku and Inuyasha both hugged her and Kagome just blushed and it was not because of Miroku, but because of Inuyasha.

"Well, Thanks you guys for the compliments" said a very happy Kagome. The bell rang and they all went to 4th period. (Okay I'm gonna skip to after school) "Kags! Over here!" Kagome turned around, for Inuyasha it was like she turned around in slow, sigh _'man, she's so hot! Shit where did that…oh hell she is hot!'_ thought Inuyasha, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to take Sango's homework to her?" asked Inuyasha.

"OH! Crap!" just as Kagome was beginning to panic she saw Miroku come out, "MIROKU! OVER HERE!" Miroku came over to them. "Miroku, can you bring Sango her homework for me?" Sure why not" and with that he left, "hold on Inuyasha, I need to call Sango, it rang 4 times before Sango picked up, someone with a very deep groggy voice answered.

"Hello? Can I speak to Sango?…Sango? Damn you sound terrible…well I cant give you your homework, so I told Miroku to bring it to you…well I kinda have to do _something_ important…yeah it is…kay talk to you later…bye" she hanged up her phone and looked at Inuyasha, "so what did you want?" she looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh, I was gonna ask if u wanted me to walk you home?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uhh, sure, but you cant come over today, we have to do some family businesses?", "Alright Kags" and with that they left to go to Kagome's house…shrine…whatever! (By the way Kagome and Inuyasha sorta live close, only like a few blocks away) Aright I've updated and I made it really long alright bye yall!

Luv,

Sakura! See ya in the next Chappy! Bye! .


	6. Another boring day or is it?

-1"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Action_

Sound

Alright here's the story…oh and before I forget, thanks for the last reviews, you know who you r '_thinks to myself_, _I hope because I don't a forgot…'_oh did I say that out loud? My bad! Here ya go!

As Kagome was about to go up the shrine steps (A/N: Again? _looks around angry stares _Sorry, continue) "Hey! Kagome" Kagome turned around and came face to face with…Hojo, "umm, hi Hojo did you need something?" asked Kagome a little fidgety.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies at 7 with me and some friends." asked Hojo (A/N: I made him a little more…forward you might say cause to me in the series he's such a sissy)

"S-Sorry Hojo, but I already have a-a…boyfriend and I'm have plans tonight, sorry" she was about to turn when Hojo spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose your boyfriend?" he asked I a tone that said, 'I don't believe you'

"U-Umm, I-it's I-Inuyasha! Yeah that's it, it's Inuyasha" Kagome said a little more fidgety than before, _'why am I telling him anyway? It's not like it's any f his business'_ thought Kagome curiously and angrily that she had to lie to get out of another date, _'seriously this boy is so dense'_, "Anyway sorry Hojo I have to go…Bye!" and with that she ran up the steps faster than you could have blinked, Kagome watched as Hojo left, "he looks a little down, but I was running out of excuses and a boyfriend was the only thing" Kagome said to herself.

"Who are ya talkin to?" Kagome jumped and saw her little brother Souta; he looked a little…confused? "Well? Who were you talking to?" he asked again.

"O-Oh umm, no one just talking to myself, so when's the interview again?" she asked changing then subject.

Souta noticed she was trying to change the subject, now normally he wouldn't let it go, but sense they were going to an interview he'd let it go, "Umm, I think it was 7, tonight" and with that they went to change. They came into the kitchen to find Kagome's mother Karen already dressed in the kitchen, "Kagome! Where were you? Oh never mind your clothes are on your bed and I didn't know if you wanted to where the mask, or the sunglasses so I put them there too, now GO! And don't forget to put your color contacts on!" Kagome went upstairs and found, black ripped designer jeans, a red tank top with the words, 'Shining Moon' and a crescent moon on it, and a black jean jacket, she decided on wearing sunglasses, so now she had bluish-green eyes, and it was covered with black sunglasses. (A/N: you know those eyes, I've never really seen them in real life, but I did see it on TV, Me: oh & did I forget that she wore contacts? You: Yeah! Me: …well…now I did!) It was 2 minutes to 7 and a limo was in back of the Higurashi shrine, Kagome, Souta, and Karen (A/N: Her mom and her grandpa stayed behind to look after the house and rest. They arrived at TTM Co. (A/N: Tokyo Teen Magazine) within and hour, "Good evening, Mrs. Moon, Ms. Moon, and Mr. Moon, please fallow me." greeted some guy, who looked like he was a sectary or somethin. They walked around until they came to a stop in front of an elevator, "were going on the 5th floor" said the man. They waited and kept walking until they saw a sign with the number '500' and 'Shining Moon' the man left and they walked in, "Hello, your right on time were just finishing up with our interview with, Kouga Wolfez" (A/N: Yes, he's famous-actor-but don't worry he and Kagome hate each other well, not really, but they used to date and it did not work out so they wanted to be friends, but that didn't work either so they just didn't talk to each other, and there's a reason why they don't talk no more I'll explain things later right now I need to right or else I'll lose my ideas)

"Hey everyone I'm Shoko Rokujochigusa (A/N: 21) and tonight you will get to see the all famous teen-sation 17 year old rock star Shining Moon! We'll be back after the break" she waved. She went backstage and met Shining Moon, "Hello Shining Moon, it is so nice to meet you, can you please fallow me into the stage?" asked Shoko. "Okay we'll be on when the red lights on kay?" Shoko said and Kagome nodded, "Hello everyone! Welcome back to Teen Talk and were here with Shining Moon, tonight we'll be doing something…a little different today…on this show we will ask some questions and the audience can too ask questions, and if you want to ask a question, but your not part of the audience call the number on the screen: 1-800-886-8255 or 1-800-TTM-Talk. Okay, so Moon can I ask what your names history is?" asked Shoko.

"Sure, my best friend from long ago, Sakura Cyrus moved to Kyoto when we were 7 and we both gave each other chocker necklaces, mine was a crescent moon and hers was a star so I decided when I became famous I would name myself Shining Moon" Kagome explained.

"I see, can I ask you, is Shining Moon your real name?" she asked.

Kagome fidgeted, "yes, you could say it is because my mother/manager would always say I brighten up a room with my smile so we decided to change my name to Shining Moon" she explained. (A/N: I know weird name to change it to, but work with me here)

"Alright, so does the audience have any questions?" almost everyone in the audience raised their hand, "Moo why don't you pick one?" Kagome nodded and picked a girl with short black hair and wearing a brown skirt with a matching top black socks, and black shoes. The girl got the microphone.

"Umm my name is Ren Mio and my question is, Shining Moon if you had a choice between love or money which would you pick?" she asked a little shy.

"I would pick love because if I love him then money won't matter, just as long as I'm happy" she said with a smile. (A/N: Okay it went on like that now on to the phones)

"Hey you're on TTM Talk, what's your name?" Shoko asked the caller.

"Hey, this is Inuyasha Takashi _passes to Miroku _and Miroku Houshi, and we have a question for ya…" said Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Wait, did you guys say Inuyasha and Miroku?" asked Shining Moon (A/N: Wink, Wink)

"Yeah, anyway we wanted to know…are you dating anyone?" asked one of the boys.

'_Yup, that's Miroku' _thought Kagome.

"Miroku! Give me that! Sorry, our real question is do you remember us from your concert? And when's your next one" asked Inuyasha.

"Hnmmm, _pretending to think then, Oh_! Yeah I remember you guys, my next concert isn't till 2 moths later, but I am gonna have a new music video, and for your first question no, I am not dating anyone," said Kagome mentally smiling to herself.

"Alright thank you boys, but that's all we have time for, stay tuned for Do's and Don'ts in Fashion, I'm Shoko Rokujochigusa _turns to Shining Moon _and I'm Shining Moon…Ba-bye!" they both said and it went on commercial, Shoko gets up and says bye to Shining Moon, "Thank you so, so much for coming I had fun and I hope we see each other again…", "Ms. Shoko!" someone called out, "well better go, I'll see you soon!" and with that she left. Kagome went to her mom/manager and brother, "Man was that creepy," she said to them.

"Yes, who new that they'd actually call just to ask that question" said Souta.

"And Kagome don't forget you have to come straight home again tomorrow, you have costume fitting for your music video…now lets go home and get some sleep" Karen said. "And it's on Saturday" she added. They arrived home at immediately, they all went to bed.

BEEP!BEEP!BE… A hand pressed the alarm. Kagome woke up and decided to wear red skirt, black shirt that said, 'What! What Did I Do Now' in the front and 'Yeah! Always Pick On The Monkey' in the back and a monkey posing like it's mad also in the front, black converses, red socks up to her knees and a red Jacket with a monkey on it. She walked down the shrine steps after she said by to her grandpa (A/N: I know I have a lot of these, but I need to tell you her mom is looking over the costumes for the music video…gasp…I just got a brilliant idea, but I'll tell you later to keep to keep the suspense) She walked to school and called Sango, but her phone was off so she kept walking. She was now looking for Inuyasha and Miroku, after a few minutes of looking she was about to give up, when she saw Inuyasha sitting at the Sakura tree looking like she was sleeping while holding a football, he heard footsteps and thought it was Miroku so of coarse he threw it, he waited for Miroku to throw it back when he heard.

"KYAAA!" Kagome screamed, and it hit her head, Inuyasha opened his eyes and found Kagome with a football on top of her stomach all he thought was, _'Crap!'_

He ran to her and saw she was hissing and squinting her eyes because it hurt, "Kagome! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't…I-I…"he said stuttering. He saw her opening her eyes and saw forgiveness.

"It's okay Inuyasha, it doesn't hurt that much" she said trying to assure him she was okay.

"You are?" he said hopefully, "Yes, I'm okay it just surprised me that's all,_ looks around,_ where's Miroku? She asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were Miroku, so I threw the football" (A/N: You might have already guessed she's standing)

"Has Sango come yet?" she asked another question.

"Nope, haven't seen her yet, I think she's still sick she called me last night and told me she had a fever of 102, she said was going to tell you, but I told her you had something important to do…by the way what was it?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing, so I guess Miro-"

"Hey Guys!" a voice interrupted them.

'_Miroku…perfect timing'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Hey Miroku! Where have you been?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"Sorry, but it took me awhile to find you two" said Miroku. The bell rang and they went to class. (A/N: It went on like that, so I'm going to after school and Kagome at the studio)

"Okay, sweetheart, you're going to have 3 different outfits for this music video kay?" said the costume designer with a New Yorker accent (A/N: It's Friday)

Outfits:

1: ripped jeans, black top with fishnets as sleeves, and converses that looked like it was torn and ripped, but that was the style.

2: red stripped skirt, with a white shirt, red matching tie with the skirt and white VANS

3: jean shorts, with a black tank top and a jean jacket to cover it and black VANS.

The music video would be tomorrow and Kagome was a little nervous she was talking happily with Sakura (A/N: Already there for her costume fitting for her new album and music video, decided that I was going to sing in here too) until, her phone rang, "Hello?…Inuyasha! What do you want? I mean hey… ummm, nothing…I'm kinda busy, but how bout Sunday?…alright bye." she looked at Sakura and sighed.

Okay that's it for now, but don't worry the next chappy will be either tomorrow or right after this one I just want to separate the story if you're wondering, Please R&R it's greatly appreciated

Alright

Ja Ne!

Sakura . . XD ) D P 9


	7. I'M SORRY!

i'm really sorry but my internet connection is down, so i cant submit chapters right now, i'm using a different computer, so the chapters i've been working on cant be posted. IM REALLY SORRY! Dont stop reading this fic! Please1 Bye Bye! Sorry Again! Hope you wont stop reading this fic!


	8. Music Videos and a little more?

Hey ya'll I'm back, here's the next chappy…sorry I didn't keep my promise on the 6th chapter, anyway you didn't have to wait long right:::looks around, angry glares::: guess ya did, so anyway here it is!-- OH! and sorry about not updating sooner, my internet connection was down, alright here we go!

Shining Moon:

It was Saturday…Shining Moon's video right?…WRONG!!…they delayed it cause the lead role of the male, of the music video dropped out for another MV (A/N: You know when a guy is in the music video with the girl? Yeah that's what I'm talkin about) Their holding a contest of who will sing and dance in the video (A/N: For anyone ::: wink, wink:::) So the music video is on Sunday.

'_Great, now it's on Sun…holy shit, Inuyasha!'_ Kagome thought and dialed his number, but unfortunately for her, she used the wrong phone, and when she called Inuyasha's number it showed up as Shining Moon (He has a phone that knows every phone number, even stars, but it doesn't know what the stars number is, only if they call and he saves it, yeah I just totally made that phone up, but it would be so cool if there was such a thing)

Inuyasha and Miroku at Inu's Mansion:

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie (The Ring), it was just getting to the intense part, when they heard Inu's phone ring, Miroku and Inuyasha jumped and Miroku screamed and jumped on Inuyasha's lap.

"Miroku, you idiot, get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sorry" said embarrassed of what just happened

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the phone and it read, 'Shining Moon' they looked at each other and answered the phone, "H-hello? I-is this really Shining Moon?" he asked.

"Kagome looked shocked, then looked at her phone_, 'crap! I used the wrong phone' _Kagome thought, then she got an idea, "Hello, I'm Shining Moon and I am calling everyone to inform all males that there will be a contest at Tokyo's Central Mall for my music video and I hope you come looking forward to seeing there, bye" and she hung up immediately, _'wooo that was close' _she thought.

"Was it really her?" asked Miroku

"No, I think it was a recording, but anyway there's a contest at the Central Mall for her music video, lets go?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go :::turns to the TV and the ring had just came out of the TV::: before it gets ugly" he said, and they went out the door to Central Mall.

Central Mall

(A/N: I'm just going to tell you who won, kay? Alright)

"…and the winner is…:::looks in the envelope::: Inuyasha Takashi" said the announcer. Kagome stood up and went to her mother/manager who was behind the curtain, "Mother, Inuyasha might find out who I really am and…"

"Don't worry sweetie, he wont find out kay? Now go and congratulate him" she pushed her out. Kagome walked in the crowd who made a path for her, she heard some boys whistle, but ignored it

"Congrats, on winning I'll see you at Sunday in the studio" Kagome wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but…", '_your Shining Moon now, you can do it, and he'll probably be glad you did it'_ said the little nagging voice, then Kagome kissed him on the cheek and left, Inuyasha was blushing and the guys went, "Awwwww" (A/N: by the way it's not the awe how cute, but awe man!) while Kagome giggled, at the response.

Sunday: Music Video!

Kagome was in her 1st costume (Chap. 6) and Inuyasha was in black baggy jeans, a black baggy shirt, a black cap and wearing 3 chains/necklaces on his neck, and 2 on his baggy pants. (A/N: I don't own this music video and song, BTW, I changed some things and SM is for Shining Moon/Kagome)

Music Video:

SM was lying on her bed and the music starts, and she fallows along, moving her chest up and down, then got up and started singing

He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)

I started on the left :::SM started circling her arm and moved to her left:::

And I had to take him to the right :::then did the same, but went right:::

He was out of breath :::she put her hand on her heart:::

But he kept on dancin' all night :::then scene goes to a street with no cars:::

You tryin, admit it :::pushes 2 other guys out of the way:::

But you just can fight the feelin inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes :::puts her 2 index fingers beside her eyes:::

You want me ::: starts going down and down then she jumped up:::

You smooth as a mother

You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me  
Ooh! Uh :::Changes to 2nd costume:::

The way you look at me :::goes up to one of the guys and bumps her body to his:::

I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh :::wraps her hand on her stomach:::

Don't let nothin' stop you :::goes down again on the floor and uses her knees to dance:::

M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now :::then gets up:::

So get up!

I said SM is on your radio:::goes to 3rd costume:::

Everybody turn it up' :::works her finger up in the air:::

Spicy chicks like hot sauce :::starts movin her hips to the left then in a circle:::

Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock :::grabs a hat off of one of the dancers and dances again:::

Ragtime, don't stop

That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock

(Okay ya'll know the lyrics, and if you don't look for it and I'm skipping to Inu's part)

Inuyasha:

It's the kid that stay ridin' big :::spotlight and he starts singing::: does hand gestures:::

The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty  
In the club before eleven o'clock  
Like I'm tryin to catch it down kinda early  
Look, ya thick her hair brown and curly  
She love the way my ride shinin pearly  
City boys say she fine a pretty  
In the country boys say she fine and 'purrty'  
My pockets thick as green, it's curvy ::: does the sign of having cash:::  
And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry  
If bein' fresh to death is a crime  
I think it's time for me to see the jury  
Inuyasha

You know some millionaire stay on the grind  
A hustla like me is hard to find  
I ain't really impressed, yes  
Unless it's about some dollar signs  
Ain't really no need to call you fine  
I know you be hearin' that all the time  
I'm watchin' you do ya step, do ya step  
Yep it's goin down :::then the chorus, and the hook::: then SM goes to Inuyasha and starts singin' the rest and she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck and made it look like they were going to kiss, but the scene fades there:::

"CUT!!" yelled the director, "That was great, this is probably the only music video that I didn't have to do it more then twice, great job everyone" and he left to do some special affects on the video.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "well, that was weird" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, he never really gives comments like that, we must have been really good"

:::in the background::: "Ms. Moon!" someone yelled.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with…her mother, "yeah?"

"oh, I forgot to tell you that we need to go to the recording studio upstairs, they want you to record this new song they had just created for you, they need to hear how it sounds, come on" she said and walked to the elevator, Kagome turned to Inuyasha

"Wanna come?" she asked

"Sure" and they went to the elevator,

Recording Studio

"Shining Moon, come on get in here and let us hear how it sounds"

She went inside the little recording square and put on her earphones and heard the music

(A/N: I don't own 'missing' by Evanescence, I have a CD that has the song and I liked it)

She read the lyrics and quickly memorized it and thought about her situation with Inuyasha, little did she know he was thinking the same thing only bout her, she started singing, with her eyes closed

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_Chorus_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring right at her.

'_man, Shining Moon is really pretty, she almost looks like…oh great I like two different people'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. (A/N: OH! How wrong he is :::wink, wink:::)

It was almost 5'oclock and everyone has mostly left the studio, the only one left was SH, her manager and Inuyasha, _'shoot, I was so exited to come here I ran and forgot my car, now I gotta---' _his thoughts were interrupted when SM asked him if he wanted a ride, he nodded yes and got in the limo.

"Umm, can you drop me off a few blocks away from my house?" she nodded and told the driver to stop

"Hey let me walk wit you" she said. He nodded and they got out of the car. Inuyasha was in his house by now and went right to his room to take a nap. He woke up around 7'oclock and he went downstairs to the kitchen, only to find the fridge open, the person got their head out of the fridge only to reveal…

(A/N: UH-OH Cliffy! Till next time ………………………………...JK!)

Sesshoumaru, "AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING HERE?!" yelled Inuyasha a little surprised.

"What kind of welcome is that to greet your older brother?" he asked, "…and I do live here" he answered his other question.

"Half-brother and I know you live here, you just startled me, aren't you supposed to be at Shikon University?" he asked.

"Yeah, I ran out of food and got hungry, would you just relax, I'm only here for tonight and then I'm leaving" then he grabbed his sandwich and turned on the TV. Inuyasha watched him go to the TV, _'well, nothin else to do, maybe I should call Kagome…to let her know I didn't ditch her'_ he thought and dialed Kagome's number, it rang two times before someone picked up, "hey, Kags sorry about not coming to the mall today, I had to…yeah…alright thanks, do you want to hang out anyway?…yes at 7: 30... Alright I'll be over in a few, bye" :::hung up, turns to Sesshoumaru::: "Oi, I'm going to Kagome's house, lock up when ya leave kay?" he only got a nod and he went to his red Porch (A/N: It was finally out of the shop, see chapter 5) he arrived at Kagome's house around 7: 35-ish and he climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Yash come on in, my mom's not here she's somewhere with a friend, my brother's at his friends house, Buyo is in my room and my grandpa is at…well, no body really knows were he goes off to, so basically were kinda alone" said Kagome who blabbering like an idiot, because of what happened at the contest.

Inuyasha looked at her and smile, _'that's Kagome for ya, blabbering cause she's got nothing else to do'_ he thought, but his thoughts continued when he realized they were in her house alone. "hey, Kags wanna watch a movie?" he said taking out some rented movies

"sure, which ones do you have?" she asked looking at the movies, she read the titles and saw a lot of scary movie and one action/ adventure/ romance movie, she figured it was okay to watch a scary movie, since she had no school for 3 weeks, cause of winter break. "alright let's watch…the grudge 2" (A/N: I know it's not out on DVD yet, but work with me here) they sat down and put in the disc and pressed play, as they were watching the movie, they heard thunder from they sky and some lightning (A/N: BTW the lights are off) they were still watching the movie when the power went off, both Inuyasha and Kagome got up to look for candles, they found some in the kitchen and lit them up, "looks like you'll be staying here for a while" said Kagome trying to hide the excitement from her voice (A/N: okay I know that sounds weird, but get your minds out of the gutters kay?) they went up to Kagome's room and just lied in bed looking at the ceiling, waiting for the thunderstorm to stop.

Alright I'm leaving it at that, I'm workin on the next chapter right now, that is if I don't fall asleep:::sighing::: I am sooooo tired, anyway hope you like this chapter, bye!J OH! Please review and can you please read this other story I finished, it's called Prove It! By: my other account, read my profile and you'll find what my penname is…I…uhh…kinda forgot it…hehe.J Alright BYE!


	9. Game of Dareand some Comffesions

-1Hey, sorry for the wait…my internet didn't work so I decided to keep on going with the rest of the chapters, so you don't have to wait, alright here goes

Last Time:

they went up to Kagome's room and just lied in bed looking at the ceiling, waiting for the thunderstorm to stop.

Now In Shining Moon:

Kagome was getting bored and the only people here was her, her cat and…Inuyasha, "hey, do you wanna play anything? I'm like really bored" said Kagome

"sure, but what?" he asked

Kagome thought for a second, then went to the phone and called Sango and Miroku, she hanged up and went over to the bed again (A/N: by the she used her cell, cause the electricity were cut of by the storm) "alright Sango and Miroku are coming over so we can hang out" she explained and they waited…and waited…and waited…until the someone knocked on the door, "come on that's probably Sango or Miroku" and she pulled Inuyasha with her. They watched their steps and went to the door and found Sango, "hey, come on in, go in the living room and we'll wait for Miroku" then they waited for Miroku. A knock came at the door, "hey, Roku come on in" :::goes to the gang::: "guys, lets go upstairs…wait let me get the flashlight" :::goes to the closet and gets flashlight::: they went upstairs and thought about what to do, "hey how about we play 20 questions?" asked Sango, "alright, let play…whose first?" asked Kagome, no one volunteered so she put the flashlight on the floor and spun it…and pointed to Miroku, "Alright Mir, who do want to ask the 20 question?" she asked

"I pick…Inuyasha" he said with a grin, "alright first question…is it a human, animal, mammal or thing?" asked Miroku

"mammal" said Inuyasha, " do you own it or just like it?", "like it", "what color is it?", " black and white", "is it big?", "yes", "does it live in the ocean?", "it use to", "okay I'm completely guessing, but is it…SHAMOO!" yelled out Miroku,

"yes" said Inuyasha and everyone started laughing.

"okay, now that we've played 20 questions, and everyone agrees its boring, lets play truth or dare" said Sango, "…and Inuyasha since you were picked on the other game you go first.

"alright…Sango…truth or dare?" asked Inuyasha

"umm…truth" said Sango

"okay, do you really hate Miroku or do you just pretend to because your in love with him?" asked Inuyasha

"uhh…yes…" Sango said really quietly

"sorry, couldn't here that" smirked the hanyou (A/n: never more…sorry on with the story)

"yes! Alright?!" yelled Sango

"yes, what?" Inuyasha was having the time of his life torturing Sango like this. She glared at him and he stopped, "uhh, y-your t-turn Sango" he smiled nervously.

"okay, Kagome truth or dare?" asked Sango, who just had an idea pop up in her head, she had that look in her eye, that told people you were in trouble.

"Sango, I don't like that look in your eyes, but I pick…d-truth" said Kagome also getting nervous like Inuyasha.

"okaaaay, tell the truth, do you like Inuyasha, _more_ than a friend?" asked Sango, '_finally a chance to play matchmaker' _thought Sango and smirked to herself.

"I-I…umm…yes" she said it so low Inuyasha almost missed it, he was surprised and was about to say something, but Sango interrupted.

"sorry, I didn't quite hear that, can you repeat it again?" said Sango.

"why? He already heard me" said Kagome looking at Inuyasha, who was blushing

"oh, okay…well your turn Kagome" said Sango, not caring anymore.

"umm…I-Inuyasha t-truth or d-dare?" stuttered Kagome.

"u-uhh…d-dare" he too stuttered.

"oh, well…I d-dare you to…umm…okay I dare you to dare Miroku to kiss Sango" she smirked _'this so pay back Sango'_ she thought.

Inuyasha smiled, "okay, Miroku I dare you to…" he couldn't finish cause Sango interrupted.

"you cant do that! It has to be for Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"but, it is for Inuyasha" she said and smirked, "go on Yash" she finished.

"alright, Miroku I dare you to kiss Sango" he was also smirking.

"okay!" yelled Miroku happily and was about to kiss her when…

"WAIT!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time, they looked at each other and smirked, "you have to kiss her…for 2 minutes" they said together.

"WHAT!" yelled Sango, while Miroku yelled out, "YES!" and Miroku went to Sango, and started to kiss her, while Inuyasha and Kagome timed them. (A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting close together to watch the time) the two minutes were almost up just a few seconds, but it didn't look like they were going to separate, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"ya know time was up about 30 seconds ago" said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku jumped and separated, while blushing.

"okay Inuyasha your turn" said Kagome.

"hmm…Kagome truth or dare?" he asked getting another idea.

"I pick dare" said Kagome who was kinda getting where he was going with this.

"alright, I dare you to dare Sango to let Miroku grope her all day tomorrow and not hurt him" he smirked.

"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" yelled Sango getting mad.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FRIENDS I EVER HAD!" yelled out Miroku whose dreams were coming true.

"kay, Sango I dare u to let Miroku grope u anytime and not hurt him" she said.

Alright Kagome your turn" said Sango who was really angry at them, she had that look again.

" uhh, Miroku truth or dare?" Kagome was getting a little scared of Sango.

"I pick truth" said Miroku.

"okay, do u sometimes dream about marring Sango?" she asked, not wanting to mess with Sango anymore.

"yes, I do…almost all the time" he said truthfully.

SMACK! "you little pervert!" yelled Sango, and punched Miroku again.

"OUCH! Okay, okay it's your turn Sango!" said Miroku, "truth or dare?" he asked

"dare" she said, "okay I dare you to let me grope you right now" he said with a perverted grin.

"Okay!" Sango said smiling, she let him grope her, are u satisfied?" she asked

"yes", he answered

"kay" she stopped smiling and she took Miroku outside the room and started to beat the crap out of him, "U LITTLE PERVERT, I CANT BELIEVE U WOULD DO THA TO ME, UGHHH!" she started beating him, SLAMBOOMSLAPCRASH was all you heard outside the door, Sango came back in the smiling and a Miroku who had fresh bruises, bumps and a very red hand print on his check, "alright, Miroku truth or dare?" she asked.

"dare" he said, "ya know this is more like a game of dare not truth of dare" he said.

"your right, okay I dare you to dare Kagome to undare the dare she dared me to do" she said.

"ookaay, Kagome I dare you to undare the dare Sango has to do" said a sad Miroku.

"Miroku whose next?" asked Sango.

"Kagome? Truth or dare?" he asked.

"dare" she told him.

"Alright, this game is getting boring!" (A/N: and I'm running out of ideas for dare and for truths) "dare this, dare that, well you know what? I dare you to stop this game!" yelled Miroku who was tired, cranky and a little hungry, "look guys, I'm really tired, I'm going home" he got up and walked down the stares with the others behind, they were at the door, "kay, I'm going home, bye guys see you at school!" and he grabbed his umbrella and walked to his dark purple that looked black car and drove home.

"Kay, Kags I'm going home too, u two don't do anything nasty while I' gone" they were about to punch her, but she was out the door and started laughing her ass off, "Bye! Remember what I said!" she yelled and went to her white Suburban car and also went home.

"aren't you going home too? Not that I'm pushing you away, just wondering" she tried to explain.

"Kagome, it's nighttime, there's a thunderstorm, your mom and grandpa's not home, do you think I would leave you here all alone?" he asked her, while smiling.

"thank you Inuyasha" she said and went back upstairs and laid on the bed and Inuyasha was sitting and leaning on the bed.

"hey, Kags when you said you liked me more than a friend, did you…did you mean it?" he asked.

"Sango knows the truth, why do you think she didn't say, you know that's not true? Of course I meant it, I just wish you didn't have to find out like that" said a tired Kagome.

"well, Kagome what if I told you, I felt the same way?" he asked a little curios of what she would say. "…if I told you, I love you?" he said.

"well, I would tell you that :::voice is getting more softer and quite::: that I love :::happy sigh::: you too" and she fell asleep. Inuyasha was shocked, she loved him back, he smiled and looked at her, _'bet she wont remember what she said, I'll tell her tomorrow, now it's easier cause she feels the same way'_ he smiled, he was now sitting on the bedKagome's arm went on Inuyasha's shirt and she pulled down on it and he fell, he looked at her she was till asleep, then her arm went around his neck, he smiled and also fell asleep. (A/N: just so ya'll know her mom is working overtime at the studio and is probably staying there till the storm stops.

It was now midnight and Inuyasha woke up, "Kagome, Kagome wake up" he said.

"what? What time is it?" she asked him.

"it's already 12:03, I really need to get home, there's school tomorrow and I need clothes for tomorrow" he explained.

"the rain still hasn't stopped, let come over to your house and I'll bring my clothes, it looks like moms not coming home today" she said.

"alright, grab your clothes and get an umbrella" she went to her closet and picked out a pair of faded ripped jeans, a lack shirt that said in red TAKEN , and a pair of black and white Airwalks, and a black zip up hooded jacket in the back ALL STAR inside a big star. "alright I'm ready" he nodded and they went to the car, of course Kagome left a note for her mom just in case she was wondering where she was. They drove for a few minute, like 40 to 50 minutes and they arrived at Inu's house at 12: 43-ish, Kagome had fallen asleep during the car ride, so Inuyasha had to carry her to his room, he noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone, he set Kagome on the bed, "guess I'll have to sleep on the floor today" he said to himself.

Morning:

Kagome woke up, _'I swear that sun just gets brighter and brighter everyday, but all the more to love mornings'_ she thought happily, she was about to go to the bathroom when she tripped over something…more like someone.

"AHHHH!" yelled out Inuyasha, who was a little startled, he looked at who was on top of him and saw Kagome, they were in a weird yet awkward position, "oh, Kagome…I suggest you change your clothes now, it's already 7:30, don't want to be late for school" he said.

"uhh…yeah and I'm sorry for tripping over you" she said while blushing.

"nah, don't worry bout it, besides I _was_ on the floor" he said and got up to change. It was now 7:45 and Kagome and Inuyasha were barely getting in the car, "come on we'll be late" said Inuyasha.

"alright I'm coming!" yelled Kagome who was closing the door, and they were off to another exiting day of school. "Hey Sango…Miroku" said Kagome who immediately saw Sango and Miroku.

"hey!" both Sango and Miroku said at the same time, "sooooo, what did you two do while I was gone? Nothing nasty right?" asked Sango. (A/N: this exact thing happened to me and my best friend, she use to like this guy and he was hanging out with us cause we stayed after school he had basketball practice and he found us, so we were waiting for our parents and I left first, and I yelled out don't do anything nasty while I'm gone and my bff looked like she was gonna kill me, then the next day I asked him, what did you guys do yesterday? And he said, I knew this would come up, so I wanted to write about this cause it seemed funny, well to me anyway…by the way u didn't have to read this, I just wanted to inform you guys)

"I knew this would come up" he said getting a little annoyed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding sorry" said a nervous Sango. (A/N: this also happen) They all went to class and decided to meet after school and at lunch. It was lunch already (A/N: I know really fast, but it's getting really boring writing about what they do in class), "GUYS!" yelled Kagome seeing San, Roku, and Yash all together, "guys, I-I cant hang out with you guys, our drama club teacher just told me we need to have an after school meeting, and I need to go and make an announcement, so that means me and Sango cant go" she explained.

"that's great, I mean…I mean me and Miroku have a track team meeting after school too, so I guess we cant hang out, how bout we all go to…who'll volunteer this time?" he asked.

"lets, go to my house kay?" said Sango, everyone agreed and went back to class, after Kagome made the announcement over the PA system.

After School:

Drama Club:

Kagome waited for the people to quite down and started, she went in front of the student, "I would like to call the meeting to order" she said aloud, many people raised their hands, "yes, Tyler" she pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair (A/N: transfer student from America) Tyler stood up, "I would like to second that order" she said and sat back down, "Thank you, would the VP please come up here? I need to tell you something" Sango came down and Kagome started talking to her, if she has anymore fundraising ideas, "umm would the treasurer please come up her too?" she said, and they continued. "okay, we have some fundraising ideas, and we'll right them on the bored, does anyone have anymore ideas?" asked Kagome, while the VP and Treasurer wrote the ideas down. People started to raise their hands and the meeting continued…

Track Meet:

The whistle blew and the couch told Inuyasha to come up here, "okay, everyone settle down please, we have a field trip over the winter break, it's only for two days, Saturday and Sunday so if you want to come please get this formed signed" and he pass out the forms, "if you have any questions please free to ask them, that's all we needed to talk about, so you can all go" he said and went to Miroku, "come on lets go get the girls" and they walked to the drama class.

Drama Club:

"okay, I think we've discussed the important information's, so lets practice some acting, lets try mirror exercises, everyone get a partner" Kagome and Sango watched over them, a few minutes and they were ready to play acting games, the boys had already got there and they were watching them too, "you guys aren't done yet?" they both asked.

"no" me, as the President cant leave until everyone leaves and I call, meeting adjourned, "alright everyone, meeting is now adjourned, your all dismissed" said Kagome, she went up to the desk and started to write something on a piece of paper. "Alright I'm ready guys!" said a very happy Kagome.

"Alright! Come on lets go to my house today and go swimming" said Inuyasha.

"Alright! Swimming, who wants to go skinny dipping?!" asked a very excited Miroku.

SLAP! CLONK!

"You, pervert know one wants to go skinny dipping" Sango and to an unconscious Miroku, "I'll take him to the car. :::Inuyasha and Kagome anime sweat drop:::

"you know, no matter how many times I see Miroku get slapped, I still cant help but feel…sorry for him, even though he does deserve it" said Kagome, "okay, lets…shoot! I forgot my history book in my locker, I gotta go back" Kagome was about to run when, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you, it's getting a late, come on" said Inuyasha walking with Kagome.

Lockers:

"Alright! Now I can study for that history test tomorrow" said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, _'how can she be happy? Whose happy when they need to study, Kagome sure is strange, but that's what I like about her' _he thought.

"Alright, ready to go Princess?" he smiled. Kagome was a little surprised at the nickname, he hasn't called her Princess since they watched that Princess movie Kagome liked so much.

"Wha-what did you just call me?" she asked a little taken aback.

"I called you Princess, Princess" he smiled again. Kagome blushed and started walking. (A/N: alrighty, Inuyasha knew each other since after 3 years Sakura left for Kyoto, so she was ten, they went to see this movie of a Princess, that was actually a lady samurai in disguise to protect the king and so on and so forth, Kagome really liked it and…you know what here's a flashback)

FLASHBACK:

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the sidewalk to go watch a new movie that was just released that day, "Hey, Inuyasha do you think we'll like the movie?" she asked.

"I dunno for sure, we just have to wait" (A/N: by the way they with Kagome's, cousin who was really on a date with a boy and she was babysitting) they got the tickets from Kristine, and went to watched the movie.

After the movie:

"That was really cool, I wish I was a Princess" said Kagome dreamily.

"how about I just call you Princess?" asked Inuyasha, Kagome blushed, but nodded.

END OF THE NICE LITTLE FLASH BACK

They finally reached the car, "jeez, what took you guys too long? One minute your behind us and then the next you guys are gone" said Sango very strictly.

"Relax, mom we didn't get hurt, oh! And I think dads thinking something perverted again" said Kagome laughing, cause she called Sango mom, but you gotta admit she was acting motherly like.

"shuddup and get in the car!" Sango getting really angry.

INU'S HOUSE:

"Time for the pool!" yelled Kagome, "Cannonball!" she yelled and it made a huge splash, well, enough to wet Sango who was barely taking off her towel, now it was all wet.

"KAGOME!" :::Kagome starts swimming::: "GET BACK HERE!" yelled Sango. Kagome started swimming towards Inuyasha and hides behind him, Inuyasha looked at Kagome through the corner of his eyes, "You cant get me from here Sango!" yelled out Kagome still hiding behind Inuyasha.

"oh, really…and what makes you think I'll protect you from Sango?" asked Inuyasha turning around, but Kagome's head was leaning against Inuyasha's back so when he turned around she came face to…chest, she looked up and did the best puppy eyes she could do, "please Kagome, I practically invented the puppy eyes, then she batted her eyes, "aww man, alright I'll protect you from Sango" he said and turned back around, "Kagome hang on" said Inuyasha.

"why-whoa!" and Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders, he grabbed a long foam noodle from the water, "here, hit her with it" he said.

Sango was nervous, "MIROKU!" she yelled out, he came over and picked up Sango and she too had a foam noodle, "Ready to Battle?" asked Sango.

"You Bet!" said Kagome and they started hitting each other with the foamy substance, until one of them fell off, and both Inuyasha and Miroku were thinkin, '_sigh…girls…'_ that went on for about 30 minutes and it was a draw, "Whooo! That was fun!" both Sango and Kagome said the same time, they went inside to eat and then they went up to Inuyasha's room, they all called their parents, except Inuyasha that they were sleeping over at Inu's, they played cards; rich man poor man, goldfish etc. Sango and Miroku were fast asleep sitting close to each other and Kagome and Inuyasha were lying on the floor passed out (A/N: not really, they weren't drunk or anything, just tired) with the video game still on and the clock just hit 10 and Inu's mom came upstairs and turned off the TV, lights and put a blanket over the 4 teenagers, "goodnight everyone" Izayoi said silently and left the room to go to bed herself.

Alright, I think that's enough, don't you? We'll it's enough for me, I gotta go to sleep, or maybe I'll work on the next chapter, alright luv ya'll! CHOW! SAYONARA! HOLA! JA NE!

Sakura


	10. Drama Club Production and Were What?

-1Last time in Shining Moon:

Izayoi said silently and left the room to go to bed herself.

Now in Shining Moon:

Kagome woke up from a sound of beeping, she looked around and saw the alarm clock 7:30, "GUYS! WAKE UP, WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she shouted looking in her bag for her extra clothes

"Kagome, what's with the ruckus?" asked Inuyasha who was still half asleep.

"Cant you see, it's 7:30 we'll be late for school!" said loudly, but not enough to call it yelling

"uhh, did I forget to mention, that my alarm clock it 1 hour fast, because I forgot to set it back for daylight savings time, so it's actually, 6:30...hehe…" said Inuyasha, who was a little nervous, at the look Kagome was giving him.

Sango and Miroku were laughing their heads off, man did Kagome look stupid, "we'll since were all up, why don't we prepare breakfast for us and your mom Inuyasha?" suggested Sango.

"that sounds good, Sango…Mrs. Takashi wont have time to cook, she's going back to work today" said Kagome, they all went to the kitchen and started to cook, but when they entered the kitchen Kagome stopped, "maybe you guys should just watch I don't want to burn down the kitchen again, like what happened last time" she said looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"that's probably a good idea" they both said. Kagome and Sango started baking, they made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some tea.

"alright that's it, why don't we-" Kagome was interrupted when Mrs. Takashi walked in the room.

"mmmmm, what smells so good? You guys made breakfast? That is so sweet thank you Kagome, Sango" she said very happy.

"your welcome, we knew you were going back to work and didn't have time to cook breakfast, so we made it for you" Kagome smiled and looked at the clock, "guys, its 7, we should start getting ready for school after breakfast" said Kagome taking a seat as everyone fallowed. It was 7:15 and everyone was ready to go to school, they all road in Inuyasha's car and got to school by about 7:35. School was just like everyday, a dumb lecture, homework, assignments, history project etc. Kagome and Sango met up at the fountain, " Sango! Thank god I found you, our drama club teacher, she found a play that our school could do, we need to go to the auditorium right now, co- CRASH owww!" said Kagome, who was on the floor.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango, Sango helped Kagome up, "hey! Can you watch where your going?" said Sango, who was getting really pissed off.

"s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" and then the girl left looking really scared, but Sango was so busy worrying about Kagome, that she failed to see the smirk on the girls face.

"Sango! I'm okay, really…I didn't get hurt that much" Kagome said trying to calm Sango down.

"alright if you say so, but something about that girl, seems really weird, oh! Hey guys!" said Sango.

Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha, and Miroku with a fresh handprint on his face and a bump on his head, "hey guys, Miro- nah, I don't even want to ask anymore, its pretty obvious what you did, Sango we really need to get going…"

" where are you guys going?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"oh, we have to go to drama club, there's an emergency meeting today, can you guys come with us? Please?" said Kagome.

"well, since you beggin we'll do it" Inuyasha smirked. Then they started walking towards the auditorium.

Drama Club:

"Alright, we have a plat were going to do and it's called a feudal fairytale, that takes place in, of course the feudal era, its about a half-demon who lost his mother and was shunned by the villagers, until he met a priestess who protected a jewel, the jewel of four souls, other wise known as the Shikon jewel, they fall in love until something tragic happens… (A/N: you all know how the story goes, and if you don't, well that's your problem)

Roles are:

Half-demon: Yunisaha

1st Priestess: Kyoki

Incarnation of Kyoki: Gomeka

Monk: Rukimo

Demon slayer: Gosan

Evil Demon: Aku-Nar

Henchwomen:

Agurak

Kanan

Fox demon: Ishppo

Kyoki's sister: Eadek

And extras, alright the sign up sheet is over there, on the table and the scenes are on the other side, pick one that you like and practice…the auditions will be announced over the intercom (P.A. System), so I guess that's it…alright meeting dismissed!" said Kagome. Everyone got up and started to look at what scenes they wanted to do and they started signing up, Kagome was about to walk out the door when she remembered something, "hold up guys, I need to check if they have the posters ready to be hanged over the school and I…" she got interrupted when Sango said,

"Kags, relax I saw it already, it looked great, and they have a sign up sheet, even if your not in Drama Club, so chill" Sango said smiling.

"your right, but still you cant blame me for worrying" everyone gave her a 'yes we can' look, "shuddup" she said before they said anything.

"well, what to we do now?" asked Sango. Everyone looked at each other then all shrugged. "okay, were pathetic" said Sango.

"why don't we go to my house?" asked Inuyasha, they all nodded then went to Inu's house, besides they needed to get their car back and go home. They arrived at Inu's place and they all got in their cars, well at least Sango and Miroku did, Kagome was staying since her ride was Inuyasha. "so, Kagome, wanna go home, or do you wanna stay?" he asked.

"I think I should go home, my moms probably worried about me… not that your bad or anything…it's just that…I'm just gonna stop" Kagome stopped and she blush a little for embarrassing herself in front of Inuyasha.. Inuyasha couldn't help laughing at her flushed face.

"alright, I'll take you home, get in the car…I didn't mean that in a bad way" he said mimicking Kagome, she hit him playfully and they went to Kagome's house/shrine place.

"Alright, Kagome…I'll see you tomorrow at school!" said Inuyasha.

"yeah, see ya" she turned around and headed up the stairs. Inuyasha watched as she walked up the huge staircase, and how her hips swayed from side to side as we walked up the stairs, "_sigh, _Kagome, if you only knew what you do to me" he said to nobody in particular, he restarted his car and drove of home.

Kagome unlocked the door, only to find her mom reading a letter on the couch, "mom?" asked Kagome.

"oh, honey your home your home, listen…I have some bad news and good news" said her mother sadly and softly.

"What? Wha-what's going on?" asked Kagome who saw a suitcase near her mother.

"umm, here's the good news, you have a concert in New York, but the bad news is were going to have to…umm…well, move there"

"WHAT?!" Kagome's scream could be heard a mile away.

"Kagome! Calm down, we might come back, but for right now, we have to okay? Now start packing" said Kagome mom.

"mom, cant we just stay here? Why do we have to move?" she asked on the verge of crying.

"I don't know, they sent me a letter that we have to move to New York, just so you could tour the US" she said trying to calm her daughter down. "your gonna have to call your friends and say goodbye, I'll see you later, I have to pick up a few things" and then she left.

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"umm, Sango?" said Kagome already crying.

"what? What is it Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango worriedly.

"I'm fine, but can you come over?" she asked.

"yeah, sure…I'm on my way" Sango took a few minutes to get there, she knocked on the door, only to find Kagome in tears. "Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"umm, Sango…I'm-I'm-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Sango (A/N: sorry if that seemed too rude since Kagome's already crying, work with me here)

"I'm moving…to New York" said Kagome.

"WHAT!? Why?!" yelled Sango.

"my, mom just told me and she said that I can only tour the US if I move to New York, plus I have a concert there" said Kagome sadly.

"but- you cant leave, not with those idiots anyway" Sango said, now crying. They started talking and a few minutes, Sango phone rang and her mom told her to come for dinner. "Bye, Kagome…call me everyday k?" said Sango, they hugged and she left.

Kagome walked down the halls, with a sad face, 'I'm never going to be able to walk in these hall anymore' she thought sadly. She spotted Inuyasha and Miroku by the field, "hey guy" she said quietly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked a worried Inuyasha.

Nothing, but can I talk to you two in private?" she asked.

"sure, lets go over there" Inuyasha and Miroku pointed to, what seemed like an empty hall. They walked over and meanwhile Yura, the biggest blabber mouth in the entire school was walking the same way.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Miroku.

"well, I need to tell you guys something, you may not believe it, but I-I'm Shining Moon" she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her weird.

"come on Kagome stop kidding around" said Inuyasha.

"I'm not" she took out a mask that belonged to 'Shining Moon' and put it on, "see? And I have some other news to, but…"

"so, all this time you lied to me? T-to us?" said a very confused Inuyasha.

"believe I wanted to tell you guys, but I- I was afraid" said Kagome sadly.

"afraid? Afraid of what?" Miroku asked this time.

"I…was afraid you guys would like her more than me"

"no we wouldn't, we-" Miroku got interrupted when Kagome yelled,

"Yes, you would have! You guys are her biggest fans, and Inuyasha…I've seen you look at me…when I'm Shining Moon, that just made not want to tell you guys anymore" that's it, that line just made her cry.

"so, why are you telling us now?" asked Inuyasha.

"because, well because I'm moving and I wanted to have a clear consciences when I leave."

"what, do you mean leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm moving…to New York…in two days" (A/N: I think I forgot to mention that)

"But-" RING!RING! Inuyasha was interrupted by the bell.

"I gotta go guys" said Miroku going to his homeroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence as they went to there homeroom. Today was a very sad day for our Inuyasha gang.

Meanwhile Yura stepped out of the shadows with her mouth open wide (then a fly flew in…JK) "So, Kagome Higurashi is Shining Moon…I gotta get her autograph!" said Yura, she looked around and saw the school looked deserted, she checked her watch, "Holy Shit, I'm late for homeroom!" she yelled and ran as fast she.

Alright that's enough for now this thing only has 1893 words that's pretty short, I think oh well see next time, please review if you can! Ja Ne!

Sakura


	11. So Much For My Big Secret

-1Okay, here's the next chappy for Shining Moon, hope you enjoy it…so far Kagome's secret has been revealed to Yura, the schools biggest blabber mouth. Anyway, lets join the Inuyasha gang and see what happens!

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to first period, Inuyasha and Kagome, still haven't spoken to each other and if you saw the two of them, you would stat thinking they just had a nasty fight about something, "Kagome, are you okay? You seem a little down…why aren't you walking with Inuyasha?" asked Sahara, who was one of Kagome's friends from elementary school. Kagome didn't notice her and kept walking, "earth to Kagome, is anyone in there?" she asked playfully.

"huh? Oh hi Sahara, did you need something?" asked Kagome

(Anime Sweet drop) "Kagome, is something wrong? You seem…out of it"

"no, it's nothing, listen I gotta get to my first period class, I'll see you later" and she walked to room 203. (Alright, I'm skipping to the end of period 3)

Kagome, was about to walk out the door when someone blocked it, she looked up and saw Inuyasha, "we need to talk" was all he said and he grabbed her arm, "why?" he asked.

"why…what?" asked Kagome.

"why…didn't you tell me? What was so wrong in telling me and Miroku?" he asked.

"I…I knew you were her biggest fans, you went to all her-my concerts and every time I saw you guys there it just made it harder to tell you guys and-" she got cut off by Inuyasha.

"But, you told Sango, and is a much bigger fan than me and Miroku"

"I know, but I made a promise to her that we'd tell each other everything and besides-"

"what about the promise we made to each other? I've known you longer and yet you never told me?" he asked getting a little sad that Kagome didn't trust him. "I thought you trusted me" he said looking down.

"I do trust you Inuyasha, I trust all of you it's just that-"

"look Kagome, if you cant trust me, why should I trust you?" Kagome looked at him in shock, "what else haven't you told me? Or may I should ask Sango, I'm sure she'd know" he said getting mad.

"Inuyasha, lord knows I wanted to tell you, but if you were in my situation, would you have told? Would have been able to take the rejection from the people you care about? I was so scared that if I told you guys, you would have liked her better than me, if you felt like that would you have told your friends?" Kagome was now in tears.

Inuyasha looked at her, "yes, because if they were really my friends they wouldn't have cared, and start to like the other you better" he explained.

'…_if they were really your friends they wont hate you' said Sakura. _Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I…know if they were my friends they wouldn't start doing that…and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by not telling, but I'm moving in 2 days…I want everything to be clear for us, so…I'm sorry" Kagome turned around and started walking, she looked back and her eyes were emotionless, she continued walking and went to get her lunch.

Inuyasha looked at her retreating form, _'Kagome…what have I done' _he thought, and he started to get his lunch. Lunch was pretty quite, our four friends weren't talking to one another, they just sat there and ate their lunch. Sango was getting annoyed by the silence, "so, what are we going to do after school?" she asked. No one answered, so she just quieted down. Kagome got up, "excuse me" and left. They all looked at her retreating form and saddened.

**Kagome's POV:**

"excuse me" I said and left the table, I can feel their gaze on me, I can feel them feeling sorry for me, maybe it's for the best that I'm leaving, I can get a knew start, but in my head I knew I didn't want a new start, I wanted things to be stay the same, I wanted it to… my thoughts were interrupted by Yura the schools biggest blabber mouth, she handed me a piece of paper. I looked at her and asked, What's this for?"

She said, "I want you to sign it…she paused, I think it was for dramatic effects or something…Shining Moon" I looked at her, shocked that she knew my secret, "I knew!" she yelled, "You are Shining Moon!" it was like the whole world stopped, everyone was looking at me, Yura took something from her backpack, it was a picture…a picture of Shining Moon, she held it up to my face and examined it, "HAH! You are Shining Moon" I was so shocked I couldn't move…or speak for that matter.

"h-how did you find out?" asked her.

"I heard you talking to Inuyasha and Miroku" she had an expression that said, 'you do the math', it looked like she wasn't done talking, then all of a sudden, she screamed out, "HEY! EVERYONE KAGOME HIGURASHI I SHINING MOON!" everyone looked at me and started to chase me, I ran as fast as I could to the girls bathroom, luckily no one was in there and I locked the door, I heard banging on the door, I just wished it would stop.

**Normal POV:**

The girls **and** guys started going ballistic and chanted "Shining Moon" Yura had a smirk on her face, she took out her cell phone and went to their school journalism column. "hey, guess whose secret was just revealed…"

Inuyasha was looking for Kagome, he tried to fallow her sent, but there was too many to smell from all of those students looking for her, Inuyasha heard sobbing in the girls bathroom, "Kagome? Are you in there?" the sobbing kinda told Inuyasha it was her. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked so, Inuyasha went to the other side and climbed through the window, "Kagome, come on outside you need to go home" he said. Kagome looked up and started hugging Inuyasha.

"I-I don't care if yo-your still mad at me, b-but can you please help me g-get home?" she sobbed, Inuyasha rubbed her back and started trying to comfort her.

"shhh, Kagome it's okay…I-I'll help you get home, I promise to protect you" he picked her up bridle style and started sneaking around so they could escape, they were almost at the exit when Inuyasha stepped on a twig **!SNAP!**

It was like the students were hungry vultures and Inuyasha and Kagome were the cute little bunnies, "GET'M!" someone yelled. Inuyasha started yelling like the wind, they went in the park, sat on a bench grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read while hiding their faces. The students stopped at the bench Inu and Kags were sitting at, "hey, have you seen a guys with silver hair and a girl with him?" someone asked, Inuyasha pointed east and Kagome pointed west…half the students looked west and half looked east. (A/N: Inuyasha was sitting west of the bench and Kagome sitting east, so their arm crisscrossed) Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then he pointed east and she pointed west, the students looked just like last time half n' half, Inuyasha pointed up and Kagome pointed forward, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said…

"uhh, you better split up" said Inuyasha disguising his voice and made it sound deeper. They all split up and the left the two strangers and the bench. Inuyasha and Kagome put the newspaper down so you could only see their eyes and up, they both thought, 'Phew' they started running until they couldn't see the park, "shit that was a close one" said Inuyasha, "Kagome, you alright?" he asked her.

Kagome was trying to catch her breath, "I-I'm f-fine" she said between gasps for air.

"I should take you home, come on…climb on my back" he kneeled down and she climbed on his back. It was a shout run, considering Inuyasha was using his demon abilities, they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome climbed off and went up the Shrine steps. Inuyasha left to go home, he didn't even say goodbye to Kagome. Kagome unlocked the door and found a note on the table, it had 'KAGOME' written on it.

_Kagome, had to pick up Souta from soccer practice, be back in a few…oh! And you better start packing your clothes missy…we don't want to be doing everything last minute, love mom._

Kagome sighed, _'nothin' better to do, so I guess I should pack' _thought Kagome, she went upstairs and pulled out a dark green suitcase and her yellow backpack, and started sorting out her things, one box to keep and one box to throw away. She was done in about 30 minutes, she looked at her 2 boxes, one was full and one had barely anything in it, _'god, I'm such a packrat'_ thought Kagome. Kagome went downstairs to watch TV when she found her family already in the living room, her mom was in the kitchen, "Hi mama, when did you get here?" she asked while looking in the fridge.

"oh about a minute ago, dear" replied her mom, while drying one of the dishes. "listen Kagome, I know it's gonna be hard moving, but you need the tour for your career…so did anything happen while you were at school today?" she asked.

"oh, this and that, I told Inuyasha and Miroku my secret, and oh! Guess what, now the whole school knows that I'm Shining Moon, isn't that great?" she said sarcastically.

"oh dear, if your whole school knows by tomorrow, than the whole world will…we have to call your…wait I am your agent…ehhehe…" (Kagome anime sweet drop)

"so, what do you plan on doing mama?" she asked.

"I think were going to have to cancel moving to New York for a bit" she looked at Kagome with a worried expression.

"Aww, that's too bad" said Kagome, but what she was really saying or thinking for this matter, _'YES!!!…I'M NOT MOVING! UH, UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH! YEAH!'_ Kagome went to her room and called Sango, it rang 3 times before someone picked up, "Hello?… said Sango's mother, "Hello, Mrs. Taiji, can I talk to Sango please?" asked Kagome, "sure, hold on" 30 seconds later, Sango came on the phone, "hey what's up?" she asked, "Guess what? I'm not moving!" (a few minutes of silence…now both girls say…) "AHHHHHH!", "your not moving? That's awesome, so I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow?" asked Sango, it was quite on the other line, "yeah, if I dye my hair blonde and have really dark shades on, cause the whole school will probably hear by now that…I Kagome Higurashi is…Shining Moon" Kagome said bitterly.

"oh, right…well why don't you think about it and tell me if your going to school or not, I gotta go help out with dinner…see ya" Kagome said goodbye and they both hung up, right when Kagome got off the phone Kagome's mother came in, "honey, you better come take a look at this" her mother led her to the living where the news was being played, "_…in other news, the oh so mysterious pop star's secret has just been revealed…turns out Shining Moon is actually a student at Shikon High, and her real name is Kagome Higurashi, who is believed to live at the Higurashi Shrine right here in…_Click…Kagome turned of the TV, "great, so much for my normal life" said Kagome.

"Sweetheart, don't worry we'll figure something out…lets have dinner now" said her mother as she turned to the kitchen, she turned around again and said, "do you wanna…you know not go to school tomorrow?"

Kagome looked at her mother, "no, I'll be fine…I'll go to school tomorrow, regular stars deal with this everyday, I think I can handle it" said Kagome walking to the table.

At School:

Kagome walked through the halls of her high school, she felt like a store mannequin, because of all the eyes on her, she ignored the feeling and continued walking, "Umm, excuse us…but may we have you autograph?" asked two girls holding out autograph books, she looked at them and sighed…but she signed it anyway, "here ya go" and she was about to walk to here friends, when more people came to ask for her autograph.

. She didn't get to hang out with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha until it was really too late and the bell rang, _'great…so much for talking to my friends about not moving, at least for a little while'_ she thought as she walked to her locker, which was right next to her homeroom. (A/N: you know how school goes, so I'm skipping…again…sorry, but you probably don't want to hear what school is about anyway)

Drama Club After School:

Kagome was walking to the auditorium ,but when she got there she saw a whole buncha people hangin' around there, "What's…goin' on?" she asked Sango who had just arrived.

"I don't know…I'm just as confused as you are" then she started to yell out, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" she yelled at the students. They all looked at her then some kid in the back said, "WE WANT TO HEAR KAGOME SING!" then they started running towards them, "HOLY SHIT!" said Sango as she started running.

'man! Not again!' thought Kagome, then she started running for her life.

Yeah sorry if it's short, but I'm having writers block again, please review! If you guys are still even reading this, I just take too long to update and I'm sorry about that, I'll try harder next time, anyway Ja Ne!

Sakura


	12. Do Me A FavorHow'd That Happen?

-1**I am soooooo sorry! I really am, my computer shutdown and I couldn't go on the internet for so long. I'm really sorry to all the people who were waiting for me to update, I hope you don't stop reading this, again…I am soooooo sorry!**

Kagome stopped when she saw the door opened from one of the classrooms, she stepped inside, _'Sango…why did she have to that! I hope she's alright'_ thought Kagome. She locked the door and sat on one of the tables and tried to get control of her breathing.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome and Sango were running their ass of until Sango came up with an idea, they stopped by a bathroom and locked it, "Kagome, switch clothes with me" said Sango. Kagome looked at her with the expression, huh? Sango continued, "well, considering that were being chased by a buncha people, I figured if we switch clothes they'd think I'm you and your me, besides I'm way faster than you, now come! On we don't have all day!" said Sango, they switched clothes and ran separate directions.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome looked out the window and got a little drowsy so she took a little nap, she thought since the doors locked no one can get in, so she fell asleep.

**WITH INUYASHA **

Inuyasha walked through the halls when he bumped into one of his teachers, "uhh…sorry Totosai Sensei, I wasn't watching where I was going" he apologized.

"oh that's alright, say Inuyasha can you do me a favor?" asked Totosai sensei

"uhh…sure what is it?"

"well, I sorta left some papers in my room and I'm running late for the class I'm substituting for, can you go get it for me?"

"sure thing" and he was about to go when Totosai sensei threw him some keys.

"it might be locked" Inuyasha nodded and went to Totosai sensei's classroom. He jiggled the knob a little then put in the key, he opened the light and…

**WITH SANGO**

She ran, she ran like she never ran before, _'shit, these guys are pretty fast, where the hell is this energy when they have PE?'_ Sango thought humorously, she looked back and saw no one in back of her, but when she looked front, there they were, _'Aww shit'_ she thought then quickly made a left turn and climbed up a tree, she watched as the huge mob passed right by her and the tree, _'phew! That was exhausting, but that was a great work out'_ Sango took off the jean jacket that stuck to her like a second skin, considering all the sweat from all that running. She looked at the jeans she was wearing and bit her lip, _'forgive me Kagome, but I have to do it'_ she grabbed the jeans and…!RRRRIIIIIPPPPP! She ripped off the sleeves from the shirt and jumped off the tree. She continued to walk until she reached the bathroom, she went in to splash water in her face, then went back out.

**BACK TO INUYASHA**

…went over to the desk to grab the paper work, when something caught his attention, there was a girl, but not just any girl…it was Kagome, he went over to her and saw that she was sleeping, he smiled and thought, _'how could I ever be mad at her? I am such an idiot'_ he went over to the teacher's desk and grabbed the papers, he was about to leave when he heard a little sobbing , he looked at Kagome and heard mumble something, he went closer and tried to figure out what she was saying.

"Inuyasha, please don't go…please don't hate me, I've already lost one man in my life **(A/N: her father)** I ca-cant loose another one, please don't…g-go…." she quieted down and Inuyasha just looked at her in shock, _'…Ka-Kagome…'_ he thought. He sat down on the desk and just stared at her, he went into his own little world and didn't notice Kagome waking up, "I-Inuyasha?" he turned to Kagome and gave a small smile, "Wha-how, how did you get in here?" she asked, he showed her the keys and Kagome just said, oh.

"Kagome, do you…, _'say it'_…uh…do you…_ 'come on say it!'_ know you talk in your sleep?!" _'…smooth move slick!'_ said Inuyasha's conscience.

"umm, no…why did I say something?"_ 'please say no, please say no! shake your head and say no!'_ she looked at Inuyasha with anticipation,

"well, now that you ask, you did say that-"

"Inuyasha! There you are I thought you were attacked or something! What happened to you?" yelled out Totosai sensei, Inuyasha fell back.

"uh… sensei! I was just talking to uhh…Ms. Higurashi here and lost track of time" he said then looked at Kagome, then Totosai. Totosai nodded and looked at the paper work on one of the desks,

"uh-huh, well, I'll just take these and leave you two lovebirds alone" he then left leaving a very embarrassed hanyo and miko. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed, "so, uh…Inuyasha did I say something while I was sleep talking, ya know like uhh, somethin embarrassin?" she looking at the table like it was the most fascinating thing in the world

"well, ok look Kagome, you said something in your dream or sleep, whatever you call it and I just wanna know if it's true" he asked very determined.

Kagome had an anime sweat drop, "well, umm Inuyasha…umm…"

"yes Kagome?" he anticipated for hr answer

"first you gotta tell me what I said" she said, Inuyasha fell back…again… then someone inside his head said,_ 'smooth one, Mr. Hotshot!'_ Inuyasha didn't know who that thing was, but it was getting on his nerves.

"you-you said you didn't want me to,…to go, do you really mean that?" he asked, there was a very silent pause, it was so silent that if you dropped a little safety pin, you would be able to hear it. Kagome, looked back at him, but didn't say anything her only response was a nod then she spoke,

"yes, Inu-Inuyasha I did mean it, I-always have" she said quietly, Inuyasha hugged her, he looked at her their faces inching closer together every second, when all of the sudden……..

"Kagome! Are you in here?!" yelled out Sango who practically pushed the door out of its hinges, she looked at the two standing there motionless, "uhh…" she looked around then looked back at the two motionless people, "did I…? I did miss something here?" she asked looking at the two, they both sighed and looked at Sango.

"Hey, Sango can you leave us alone for a second?" asked Inuyasha, Sango only nodded and turned back an said, "1 Mississippi" then turned back around and was smiling. "is that better?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed…again… "forget I said anything" said Inuyasha.

Sango smiled, she loved torturing these two, "soooooo…what were you guys doing?" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, "by the looks on your faces, I'm sensing something went on with you two" they turned redder, as if it was even physically possible. Sango looked at the two tomato heads, _'sweet, sweet torture, I know it'll come back to me someday, but I just can't resist faking fun of these two'_ thought Sango.

"Sango! what did you do to my clothes?!" yelled Kagome, _'uh-oh here comes that karma was talkin about'_ thought Sango.

"uhh….you see Kagome it sorta got hot while I was chased by a huge mob of fans and I- ya see, I had to…umm…rip it…ehehe…"

"Sango you better run!" Kagome was about to pounce on Sango when all of a sudden the door, wait there was no door, Sango broke it down! Anyway there were people coming, so Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were hiding in the closet, and they were all squeezed together, "ya know what Sango? If we weren't stuck in this closet you would be dead by now" said Kagome angrily. Sango just nervously laughed, Inuyasha place his hands on both Sango's and Kagome's mouths so they'd shut up, the only thing they heard from outside was, "their not in here lets go!" and "they gotta be, I heard voices here!" then one of the students said, "hey maybe their in the closet" Inuyasha and Kagome…oh yeah and Sango **(A/N: almost forgot about here, Sango: HEY! Me: …)** held their breath, "that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, who hides in a closet these days?" someone walked over to the door, the knob turned and then, "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE?! GET BACK TO CLASS!" the kids immediately ran out. The closet opened and they saw Miroku in a goofy lookin professor costume with a goofy lookin fake mustache, "hey guys!" he smiled and waved at his friends.

"Hey Miroku…can you…oh I don't know…uhh help us get out of here?!" yelled all three of them, "geez I gotta do everything don't I?" then Miroku helped them get out of the closet.

"so Miroku, how'd ya know we were in here?" asked Inuyasha.

"the classroom or the closet?" he asked.

"both" said Kagome, "well ya see I ran into Totosai sensei, and I mean that quite literally, he told me if I was looking for Inuyasha, you would be in is room with Kagome, so I got a disguise…okay I "barrowed" these things from other teachers, but hey I did to save you guys ehehe hehe…." Inuyasha and the others looked at him strangely.

"uhh, Miroku you stole a fake mustache from a sensei?" they looked at him confused, but also amused.

"uhhhhh……." was the only thing Miroku could say.

**I am so sorry that it's so short, but I need to write another chapter for my other fic, this is what I get for having and idea and not waiting until I was done with this one. Sorry again guys and girls! SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!**


	13. A Little Game of Keep Away

-1Last time:

"uhh, Miroku you stole a fake mustache from a sensei?" they looked at him confused, but also amused.

"uhhhhh……." was the only thing Miroku could say.

Now back to the story:

They kept looking at Miroku, "so, Miroku what exactly is the story?" asked Sango while a smile tried to appear on her face. Miroku looked like he did something stupid and continued to not say anything.

"soooo, Miroku you gonna tell us or what?" asked Kagome who by now had a smirk on her face. "uhh, ya know were late for class and uhh, we need to get uhh, go-"

"stop trying to change the subject Miroku…did you really steal a fake mustache from a sensei?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku fidgeted, "umm, well umm…ya see…it's a long story…"

"don't worry we've got all the time we need" said Kagome, they looked at her confused, they've already missed HR, 1st and 2nd period because of the "little" situation that happened,

"Whatta ya mean Kagome? Were late as it is" said Inuyasha.

"well, considering the consequences we're going to have because we're so late, it's time for Shining Moon to step in, I'm gonna take the advantage of being a pop star!" she smiled at her friends. They all smiled, well except Miroku, cause now he had to explain the stupid getup and the fake mustache be "barrowed" from a sensei.

"well, Miroku start explaining" they all said I unison.

"well, ok when I ran into Totosai he told me…well asked me if I was looking for Inuyasha, I nodded and he said well you might want to disguise yourself they might be in trouble, so he helped me find this costume, and the fake mustache was his idea, see he was looking for some glasses in my backpack cause I remembered I had some, but I was busy putting on this tie and white coat thing"

"You mean the lab coat" said Kagome.

"yeah, whatever anyway he found umm, the uhh…he found a mustache the end!" he said a little faster then what Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were expecting.

"I'm sorry, but you said he was looking in you backpack right? So does that mean he found it in _your_ backpack?" asked Sango.

Miroku smirked, "you should know why it was in there Sango" and he continued to smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then the blushing Sango, "did we miss something?" whispered Kagome she turned to look at Inuyasha and their faces were merely close to each other that they could both feel each other's breath on their skin, they pulled away from each other blushing, "ummm, I think we should get to class guys" said Kagome still blushing like a very ripe tomato. Everyone nodded and got up to go to their 3rd period. Which was math for Kagome and Sango and English for Inuyasha and Miroku. "alright so we'll meet at the Sakura tree outside right? For lunch?" asked Sango and Kagome in unison, they all agreed and left for their class when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, "what is it Inuyasha?" she asked looking at her arm then him.

"ummm, Kagome shouldn't you and Sango come with us? Ya know just in case our sensei doesn't believe us?" Inu asked.

"you are so right, we'll come with you and I'll talk to your sensei ok?" they all nodded **(A/N: they seem to be doing that lately)** and went to Inu and Roku's English class, they reached it after a couple minutes and Kagome went inside, the whole class was quite then everyone started murmuring, "OMG! It's Shining Moon!" and "Hey! It's Kagome!!!" the sensei, whose name was Yamada looked at Kagome,

"Can I help you?" she asked, Kagome nodded and explained why Inuyasha and Miroku were late, Inuyasha and Miroku entered and took there seats,

"thank you for understanding Yamada sensei, if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask" she was about to leave when Yamada sensei said,

"hold on a minute Ms. Moon" **(A/N: yes teachers know that she's Shining Moon, some call her Ms. Moon or Ms. Higurashi)** Kagome turned around, "my daughter is a big fan of your…" oh boy Kagome knew where this was going, she was either going to ask for a picture, or an autograph, or both… "I was wondering if you would be willing to autograph this picture of you, and…" she took out a camera, "a picture"

Kagome smiled and said, "sure why not, but I'm not Shining Moon right now" she said to Yamada sensei.

"Oh that's no problem, she knows that you Shining Moon, I mean it's practically on the news. Actually I'm surprised that the news reporters aren't here" and as if on cue news reporters came through the door and started asking Kagome questions, she sighed and signed the picture and posed for the camera **(A/N: that was for Yamada sensei)** and walked out the door shoving the paparazzi out of the way, the paparazzi stayed in the classroom and Kagome stood in front of them and the her back to the door smiling, she opened her mouth and said… "BYE!!" then she was out the door in a heartbeat, _'I'm really getting tired of this whole running thing, I think I lost 20 pounds already!!'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!!" she heard someone yell, she looked backed, but she was still running, it was Sango! She stopped she had lost the paparazzi…for now,

"sorry Sango. They came unexpected…hehehe…" said Kagome. They smiled at each other and then heard Kagome!! In back of them, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku, they smiled at each other, "so much for going back to class" said Kagome they all laughed, but they were interrupted by the paparazzi again, they started running again and as they were walking Miroku had and idea,

"hey guys I have and idea!!" he said, they all looked at him, but continued running,

"what is it?" asked Inuyasha,

"why don't we split up? That way they'll be confused!" they all nodded, Inuyasha gave Kagome a piggyback ride and went right, Miroku picked up Sango and gave her a piggyback ride too, and surprisingly he didn't groped her…they went left, the paparazzi looked around, "which way did they go?" asked one of them, "lets spilt up!" someone yelled, they all nodded and went their separate ways, they saw the two kids running, and Inuyasha saw them.

"dammit! They spilt up too!" Kagome looked back and told Inuyasha to jump on the roof, he nodded and they waited until the paparazzi were gone, they jumped back down Inuyasha first and caught Kagome after words, they walked slowly so they wouldn't look suspicious.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They kept running and saw the paparazzi on there tail, "damn! They split up too!" said Sango looking back,

"what! Shit where should we go?" asked Miroku. Sango was looking for and empty classroom, but none was available. The girls bathroom caught her eye, but she looked down at Miroku who was also looking for a hiding place, she sighed,

"Miroku, there's an empty girls bathroom over there" she whispered pointing to the bathroom, he nodded and they went in one of the stalls, the one for disabled people was out of order, because no one used this bathroom for some reason, so Sango and Miroku had no chose, but to go in one of the little ones, now were standing on the toilet, and were very, very, very close to each other. Miroku looked through the top of the stall **(A/N: ya know since they have no roofs)** he saw the paparazzi run past the bathroom, so Miroku quickly ducked, but Sango was under him and they bumped each others head, "Ughh! Miro-!" Miroku quickly covered her mouth,

"Sango! Shhh, they're right there!" he hissed, she nodded and remained quite, after a few minutes they both looked outside, they didn't see anyone so they walked slowly, so the paparazzi wouldn't hear them then they started to run!

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome:**

They continued to walked, but Kagome said, "Inuyasha I think we should start running, they might catch up to us" he nodded and they started running **(A/N: you would have probably guessed Sango isn't on Miroku's back and Kagome's not on Inuyasha's anymore)** they kept looking back to see if the paparazzi was on their tail, then all of a sudden they were on the ground…

**With Miroku and Sango:**

They were running for their lives, Sango thought she saw one the paparazzi and she pushed Miroku to go faster and then all of a sudden they were on their backs and on the ground…

**Again…Back with Inu and Kags:**

They looked in front of them and saw a guy laying on top of a girl's stomach rubbing his head and the girl was turning blue because she couldn't breath…

**Back to Roku and San:**

They saw a girl on top of a guy's stomach and she was trying to wake up they guy cuz he kinda bumped his head, he woke up and they looked at the people who bumped into them, but then he became unconscious again…

**Okay sorry, but back to Inu and Kags:**

Kagome looked at the guy, "hey umm, you might want to stand up" said Kagome, the guy looked at her confused, she then pointed down…he jumped,

"Kagura!! Are you okay?!?!" he asked, he was wearing a robe like kimono thing that was gray, the girl he was on top of him was wearing a green dress that was puffy on the shoulder and it stopped a little below the shoulder, then under it was white long sleeves, then the bottom where the dress stopped was a fitting black stockings at least it looked like it, then covered by light brown boots, she had dark brown hair and the guy had black hair,

"Shigure!!!" she started beating the crap out of him, then she looked at Kagome and smiled, "hi…my name is Kagura, Kagura Sohma" she said taking Kagome's hand and shaking it.

'_gee, she reminds me a little like Sango, but more violent'_ thought Kagome, she looked at the guy, whose name was Shigure…"hello, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha she said pointing at Inuyasha who was next to her sitting Indian style, he nodded. Shigure looked at Kagome up and down,

"my, my what beauty we have-" suddenly Kagura dropped her school bad on his head,

"sorry, he's a little perverted at times" she said.

'_oh great…another Miroku'_ thought Inuyasha. He saw them stand up, so he stood up and helped Kagome up,

"well, we gotta go…we're late as it is, good-bye" Kagura said while she dragged Shigure away. **(A/N: ok yeah, that was Fruits Basket's Shigure and Kagura, they seemed the best ones cuz, Kagura was like Sango, cuz of her violence and Shigure was like Miroku, by his perverted-ness, BTW…they didn't transform because Kagome bumped into Kagura and Inuyasha bumped into Shigure)** Kagome and Inuyasha looked at their retreating forms and then continued running.

**Alright, last time k? back to San and Roku:**

Miroku looked at the girl trying to wake up the guy, she was wearing a white and blue uniform and had blue/black hair that was cut like a guys, but still feminine, "RANMA!! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE AS IT IS!!!" yelled the girl.

"ummm, excuse me…but I think your hurting the poor guy" said Sango also looking at the situation in front of her. The girl turned to them,

"oh, uhh…hello. My name is Akane, Akane Tendo" she said handing out her hand. She saw Ranma wake up and helped him up, "I'm sorry, but we must go…we're late and we need to get going! Bye-bye!" she said as she waved with one hand and pulled the Ranma to go faster with the other.

"strange." said Sango. Miroku looked at her, "what is?" he asked. Sango looked at him, "that Akane girl sorta looked like Kagome…" Miroku nodded in agreement.

"how right you are my dear Sango. And that Ranma guy looked somewhat like our very own stubborn hanyo" Sango tried to ignore the little nickname, when…all of a sudden they heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey! Who are you calling stubborn, you perverted womanizer!" yelled the guy behind them, they turned around and saw the oh so famous hanyo.

"oh, uhh…hello Inuyasha I didn't realize you were there…ehehe hehe…" Miroku chuckled nervously.

"yeah, you didn't realize a lot of things…like oh for example…SPLITTING UP! I mean that was probably the worst idea you've ever had! And trust you've had really bad ideas in the past!" yelled Inuyasha.

"hey! Who was the one who agreed?!? You're the one who gave Kagome a piggyback ride and ran, I just followed what you-"

"OHH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they all stared at Kagome, they had never heard her swear before, so they were a little surprised. "you might not have realized this…BUT WE'RE BEING CHASED BY PAPARAZZI!! AND I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY REMEMBER?!" they all nodded and they headed for the gates of the school, maybe they would be safer at home.

"so whose house are we going to?" asked Sango. They all looked at Kagome, "well we can't go to my house. The paparazzi are probably over there just waiting for me to come" she explained.

"well, then lets got to my house, no ones there…and I'm sure the paparazzi don't know where I live" said Inuyasha. They all nodded and walked/ran to Inu's house. But what they didn't know was one of the paparazzi was fallowing them.

**Okay that's it for now, I don't know if you consider that a cliff hanger sorry, but I really need to update the story so yeah. Alright thanks for still reading guys!**


	14. Paparazzi and It's Back On!

-**1Last time:**

"well, then lets got to my house, no ones there…and I'm sure the paparazzi don't know where I live" said Inuyasha. They all nodded and walked/ran to Inu's house. But what they didn't know was one of the paparazzi was fallowing them.

**Now:**

They arrived at Inu's house after about 30 to 40 minutes. Inuyasha walked in the the empty house and told the others to come in, "finally some peice and quite" said Kagome who sat down on the couch with Sango and Miroku, while Inuyasha walked to the kitchen, he looked in the frigde and started to think, that is until something cought his eye, he looked out the window and notice one of his mother's flowerpot was on the floor smashed and the fertalizer all over the ground, he quickly fixed it knowing full well if his mother saw that he'd be dead in a second...or at least grounded until he was 50. He heard a rustling sound in one of his mother's rose bushes, he then heard a very strage noise...it kinda sounded like someone trying to impersinate a cats meow, he mummled something about darn cats always finding their way in his house. He entered the house again and went to get some snacks for them all.

"Hey Inuyasha, what took you so long?" asked Sango who took one of the cokes he had and sat back down to watch the movie, they were watching 'Norbit' and they were at the part when Norbit and Rasputia are in the car discussing **(looks more like fighting)** about how he needs to stop re-arranging her seat. Inuyasha sat down and layed out the snacks and drinks. Kagome got up and asked Inuyasha to come with her, because she needed to tell him something. They went outside not knowing that someone was watching them, "Inuyasha, I--umm...I- need to tell something" he stayed silent signaling for her to go on, "well...you see I---"she was interupted when her phone rang, her Shining Moon phone, "she looked at the caller I.D. and it read 'MOM' she gulped, her mom only calls her on this phone when she's got bad news...or somethings happened, "h-hello?...h-hi mom...what is it?...oh. it's on again?...so were not s-staying?...okay...bye" Kagome shut the phone off and hugged Inuyasah, knowing full well he was listening even though he tried to look like he wasn't. They hugged each other for comfort, they were very comfortablr that is until the heard russling bushes then, the sound of a camera 'click' they turned around and looked at the reporter, then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"oh boy, this guys probably gonna get a raise for that picture, wonder what kind of bougas(SP?) story their gonna come up with that one" said Inuyasha who was still hugging Kagome. They entered the house again and went to go tell Sango and Miroku that Kagome was going to her American tour, that had been cancled for a while. **(chapter 10)** Sango and Kagome cried and they spent the rest of the day comforting each other, but of course Miroku had to ruin it with his wondering hands. Kagome was picked up by her mom and everyone was just gloomy, either god was watching them or it was a coincidence, but just as Kagome got in the car thunder rolled making it sound like a slow drum beat, then rained poured as if telling the four friends that someone up their was feeling their pain and crying with them.Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched Kagome's car drive away knowing full well that Kagome was not going to be with them anymore, Sango and Miroku had stayed over to keep Inuyasha company because he got a call from his mom that she can't make it home tonight.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I walked up to my room feeling just like the weather, dark and gloomy. I looked out my window grabbing my computer chair studying the scene of the rain. I was was feeling more calm now that it's raining, even though I was going to be leaving tomorrow. I opened my window and stuck my hand out, I felt the tickling sensation as the water hits my palm, I brought the water I had captured in my hand closer and my tears mixed in with them. I heard the thunder roll and saw the flash of light a few seconds after. I closed her eyes and listened to the rain hitting the roof of my house, hitting the pavement that was below me and the calm sound that was the wind moving in all directions. I listened to the thunder roll from the sky like a slow steay drum beat, the smell of rain and all it's calming sounds, I loved it , but the moment was interrupted by my mother's voice.

"You know...your father loved the rain too" my mother said, I looked at her curious to find out about my father. "Yup. He loved the rain, see when he and I were dating and it would start to rain he would around in the rain and loved feeling the water on his face, as for me...I never liked the rain, I thought it was a just another thing that was pointless, but your father...he told me why rain is so important , how it's make thing, but how it ca also destroy things. How beautiful it can be, but since everything has a dark side...it can als be an ugly thing. Rain. It is a beautiful thing...your father thought me how to love it, when I said that it was just a waist. He made me believe" there was an awe of silence between the two of us, "You should probably get packing Kagome" and with that my mother left. I went over to pack my things, which was very few since I packed a while ago and was too lazy to unpack it. I went over to my soft warm bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, I fell asleep quicker then I usually do because of the sound of the rain and it's calming presence.

I heard my alarm clock beeping and I went to turn it off when I didnt find it I kept searching even though my eyes were closed, then the next thing I knew I was on the floor, I got up and looked for my alaram clock, which was under the bed for some reason, oh well. I got up and went to the bathroom and did my daily routine. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still a little red due to what happened last night. I looked out my window and saw that it was still raining, not as hard as last night, but still made it look like rain and not a drizzle. I looked outside and saw some reporters talking to my mom, god I swear...those guys need a life! Or at least a hobby or something! Cant they leave me alone?! I mentally yelled hoping they would hear me telepathicaly. **(I dont even think thats a word)** I went downstairs and saw one of the reporters holding a magazine with a picture of me and Kouga hugging, What the hell?! was what thought I walked outside and snatched the magazine, the house in the background looked famialiar. Hey! This is Inuyasha's house!, "where in the world did you get this?!" I sad trying to be carefull not to swear in front of these guys, they would probably twist it up and--that's it! they took a picture of Kouga hugging someone and put my picture in it! These basturds, I pulled my mom in and shut the door in their faces.

"Kagome...What is this?" my mother asked, I told her the story about how they fixed the picture and how it wasn't real. Our flight was to leave in but a couple of hours and so we took our suitecases and used the underground tunnel we had built just for this situation, and thank god we did. It led to the inside of the mini shrine and, so we snuck out and went to the limo that was waiting for us. When we arrived Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were already their along with their parents and we said our goodbyes. When it came to hugging them, they were a little wet couse of the rain, but that didn't matter. "Umm guys, I need to talk to Inuyasha alone, please excuse us" I said and dragged Inuyasha somewhere private.** (dont ask me where...just work with me here)** "Inuyasha, I want to say something to you before I leave, but I dont know how, so I'll sing it for you" I took out my ipod, and the speackers that I had bought a while ago and played the intrumentals of my really new song, that hasn't come out yet, called "One in A Million"** (pretend this song hasn't come out and Kagome wrote it for Inu k?) **I pushed start and...the music started to flow and I waited for the right time to start the lyrics it came and these words came out of my mouth:

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

the lyrics stopped from here to a music break and I took the chance to look deeply in Inuyasa's eyes and by this time people started to crowd around us to hear my song, I heard the flight attendent call our flight and I chose to ignore it, then my part came up again:

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

By this time my mother was looking for me and and when she found me she didnt bother to say my name and let me sing my heart out, while everyone watched, including Sango and them.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

****

I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah,

Your

One In A Million! **(if i messed up, sorry)**

The music faded and I stoped it before it played the next song, "I hope you get the message there Inuyasha" he nodded, and they hugged each other, they were about to kiss when the flight attendent said, "Last call for flight 917 to New York city New York" we sighed and my mom and I aboreded the plane, I waved to them as I walked through the hall where it led to the planes door.

**Okay that's it for now! thanks for reading this chapter review please!!**


	15. I Left But Came Back

-**1Last time:**

The music faded and I stoped it before it played the next song, "I hope you get the message there Inuyasha" he nodded, and they hugged each other, they were about to kiss when the flight attendent said, "Last call for flight 917 to New York city New York" we sighed and my mom and I aboreded the plane, I waved to them as I walked through the hall where it led to the planes door.

**Now:**

Its been about a year or two since Kagome moved to New York, her mother had died during that time, and Kagome's been more depressed than ever. She's been writing sad songs instead of her pop happy music, she hasn't got a hit yet. Now Kagome was walking to the studio with many reporters and news people asking about Kagome's sinking career. Kagome was getting annoyed and was thinking of saying stop fallowing me, but decided not to. She ignored them and went inside the studio knowing security won't let them in. Kagome went inside the studio and sat on one of the chairs there, she had gotton a new manager and she didn't really like her, her name was Michelle, Kagome didn't really like her, but she had no choice. "Kagome! What is this!" Michelle yelled as she threw the magazine with a picture of Kagome entering a Club. She had gone clubbing the night before because her new friends wanted her to get out more, "Your ruining yourself Kagome. And by the way you need to come up with new songs, your songs now are too depressing" and then she left. Kagome has had it, she stood up and went inside the studio, she gave the band the music to the song and went up to the mike, the music started and Michelle came back in. **(it's called Rumors, by Lindsay Lohan...if you don't like the song just skip it cause i thought this song fit her problem)**

Saturday steppin' into the club  
And it makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound  
But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Kagome thought about how those stupid paparazzi kept ruining her privacy and how they were always watching her.

_[BRIDGE:_  
Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
And I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (just not the way you want me to)

She looked at her manager giving her the eye contact that said that she wants to do the things she wants to do and not what other people wanted her to do.

_[CHORUS:_  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

She kept looking at her manager and looked her in the eyes meaning she was tired of her pushing into doing a happy song, when she was depressed. And she that she needs to take for what it is.

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)  
I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

She wanted her privacy back, when she was Shinning moon and not Kagome Higurashi whenever she came out of her house. She wanted her secret identity back! She wanted the rumors to stop and the paparzzi to leave her alone.

_[BRIDGE:_  
Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
And I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to

_[CHORUS:_  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

She needed to free her mind, she needed to...go back to Tokyo. Back to her friends, her brother and grandfather, and mostly...Inuyasha, she still hadn't forgoten about him, not for a second.

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live  
Take this for just what it is

_[CHORUS:_  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Kagome took off her head phones and left the studio her jacket hanging on her shoulder while she held on to it. Kagome walked back to her car and drove off to the airport, she went up to the front desk and asked for the tickets, she paid for first class and the lady at the front desk said the earliest flight back to Tokyo was at 6 pm, it was about 4:30, she had time to go back and pack. She drove back to her house and started to pack.

**5:56 pm:**

Kagome arrived at the airport right on time and abourded the plane. This is it she was going back, she took a nap on the flight and when Kagome woke up they were at Tokyo Airport. Kagome taggered a little from jetlag, she grabbed her suitcase and called a cab. She got in and told the driver to go to the old Higurashi Shrine. She arrived it was late in the night and when she entred no one was there, she checked the bedrooms, the beds were gone. She went up to her room, her things were gone too. She walked into the master bedroom, she saw a couple boxes, she looked through them, it was a couple of her moms CD's when she used to sing. She saw one that she's never saw, on the cover was a baby picture of herself, she looked at the back there were a couple songs, she put it in and listened to it, it started and the sound of the guitar came on, then the calming sound of her fathers voice came on.

She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

(chorus)  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

Kagome had never heard this song before, she didn't even know her father was a singer, then she remebered something...when she was 6 or 7 she had wanted to be a singer just like her mom and she was going to auddition for a show on television, they started to pack their bags, but then her dad died coming back from somewhere, her mother cried as they watched the news and the cars that got pumbled into like a million peices. My dad never came back...she guess this was what he was coming from, he wanted to give to her before she left, but he never got to...

She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say

This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please Don't go

Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

Kagome felt tears falling from her face to the Cd cover on her lap. She missed her dad, she missed so much. And now not only is her dad gone, but so id her mom...why was god so cruel? Kagome tried to stop her tears, but they just kept falling and wouldn't stop. She looked in the box again and found a paper that had the words 'I Learned From You' in a messy hand wrtting. She remembered this, she made a peom for her dad because she got upset at him for not letting her go to her friends party, but then on the news they said there had been a kidnapping at her friends party ad she was glad she didn't go, so she made a peom to appolagized(SP?) to her dad, she put on the next song and her voice came up, well her 6 1/2 year old voice anyway. She remebered when Kagome's mom had takin her to her studio and made her sing the poem she wrote. she thought it was for her dad's birthday because it was the day after she recored it, she wondered what it was doing on this CD.

Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so 

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

_[Chorus: (Kagome)_  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

_[Her Dad_  
We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear

Kagome was suprised to hear her father sing, she never recoreded with...**(yea, she was singing and when she was done, her father sang a couple parts after so Kagome wouldn't know...if its confusinh, just use your imagination and work with me here)**

_[Both_  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

_[Chorus: (Both)_  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

_[Both_  
You taught me to stand on my own

_[Kagome_ and I thank you for that

_[Both_  
It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back

_[Kagome_ I can say

_[Both_ woooaaahhhh!

_[Kagome_ Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

_[Both_  
I learned from you that

_[Kagome_ I learned from you

_[Both_  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose

_[Kagome_ something you choose

_[Both_  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',

_[Kagome_ keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

_[Kagome_  
Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu

I learned that strength is something you choose  
_[Her Dad_ something you choose

_[Both_  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

_[Kagome_ yeah!

_[Both_  
I learned from you

Kgome wondered how they got her das voice there, when she was singing with her mom...but she guessed thay clean her moms voice and had her dad rerecord it and he sang her moms part. She smiled, but a sad smile, now where was she going to go? Her things were gone and the house looked deserted. Kagome decided to go for a walk and she left her stuff in the house and went to the park, where she liked to think.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha, was asleep on his bed when he suddenly jumped up having a nighmare..."Kagome" he whispered, "why cant I get her out of my mind? It's been a year or 2 since she left, she's probably happy there and forgot all about me" he said to himself. He couln't take it, he needed to cool his head, so he went outside and decided to go for a walk at the park, even if it was 3 in the morning. He walked to the park and saw someone sitting on one of the swings, He didn't wanna bother them so he just walked over to the closest tree which was a little bit close to the swings, and sat down against it. He looked at the girl, well at least she looked like one cause of the ling wavy hair. She had raven black hair, but in the moonlight it had a tinge of blue. She was very curvy, and they were in all the right places, she was wearing a red skirt that showed of her legs and what lloked like a white t-shirt. He decided to take the other swing next to her, he saw she was looking at the moon, and he saw a tear drop from her eyes, "hey, are you okay?" he asked the girl next to him.

**With Kagome:**

She was sitting on the swings and looking at the sky and she stared at the moon, and then she felt a tear slip down her face, then she heard, "Hey, are you okay?" she turned around quickly and saw...

**Normal POV:**

They stared at each other eyes wide, gold clashing into chocalate brown...

"Kagome?..."

"Inuyasha?..."

**Sorry I have to go, but i'll update again. School just started and im really busy so i'll update as soon as i can k? please review!!!**


	16. It's short, but it's somethin'

They stared at each other eyes wide, gold clashing into chocalate brown...

"Kagome?..."

"Inuyasha?..."

**WITH KAGOME:**

kagome ran, she didnt know where she was going, but she didnt care, she didnt want to relive the moment when her mother past away, kagome kept running until she tripped over one of the roots of a tree, kagome felt a shock of pain shoot through her ankle and leg...and she cried, not just because of the pain, because of the fact that she remembered her mother dieing on her bed, now that's what I call "death bed" kagome thought trying to cheer herself up, but it didnt work. kagome looked up at the sky black and blue sky, she looked up at the stars and the moon, tears still fell from her face to the cold, wet hue of the grass. kagome heard a sound coming her way...it was foot steps, she didnt bother to look, she had a preety good idea of who it was, she saw a figurestanding above her...she put her hand over her heart, and saw only darkness...and then she died from heartbreak... and the coldness of the night...TT...

just kidding...what really happened...

* * *

Inuyasha saw kagome asleep and picked her up brial style. he walked towards his house and layed kagome on the bed, he grabbed an extra blacket from the drawer and slept on the floor.

Kagome, opened her eyes only to be met with darkness, she didnt even see a crack of light..._'oh gods...did i die? oh come on I was just upset doesnt mean I gotta die! come on gods...please dont let me die...'_ kagome stopped thinking when sh efelt russling next to her, _'whose there?...maybe i sjould say that outloud so he..or she can hear me'_ kagome opened her mouth, "w-whose th-there?" she said. she heard a soft velvety voice say her name, "Inuyahsa?" she asked... 'what?' was the responce she heard, she sighed a relief sigh and went over to were she heard the responce, not knowing she was higher than were Inuyasha was at, she put her hand on air, which she didnt know was air and fell right on Inuyasha, she heard an 'uffff' along with her 'ooowwww' she sat on top of Inuyasha's chest, "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"yea...you mind getting off kagome? it's kinda hard to breath with you on top of me" he said in a rasped voice. Kagome got off and blushed...not that you could see it anyway...Inuyasha got up and looked for the light switch, he found it and him and kagome both squinted from the bright light, kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed, Inuyasha was in a pair of re plad boxers and no shirt, which definately showed of his amazingly toned chest which had a 6 pack. Inuyasha saw her blushing and decided to out on a shirt, unknown of kagome's disappointment. Inuyasha looked at the clock next to his bed saw that it was 2:27 in the morning, "Kagome lets go back to sleep shall we?" he said while yawning. Kagome nodded, she went back on the bed and looked at inuyasha who was about to turn on the light switch which was practically net to the bed, she saw him go twards the floor,

"Inuyasha why are you sleeping on the floor? there's enough room on the bed" asked kagome innocently...or did she? inuyasha was thankful that the light was turned off because he was blushing madly, he got up and went over to the bed and they both fell into a peacful sleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING:**

Kagome was the first to wake, she streched and yawned and ried to get up, but something on her waist wouldnt let her, she found arms and she fallowed it and it led up to our most favorite hanyou ever, she smiled, but was blushing all shades of red, she went back to sleep going cloer to the warnth of her loved haanyou.

this time Inuyasha woke up and saw a very beautiful woman in his arms, she smiled and pulled her closer to him, he inhailed softly and sight, _'roses...my favorite of all smells'_ he thought and went back to sleep dreaming of a certain beautiful girl...they stayed like that practically the whole morning until the door burst open, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Get up and play with me!!!" yelled a 7 year old kid with orange-redish hair with a very furry tail behind him. he looked at the two figures on the bed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT GREEN EYES!" Shippo, who was the little kitsune yelled.

Inuyasha and kagome bolted from the bed and looked at the little boy at the door, then they heard footsteps coming towards them then they saw everyone standing at the door. There stood, InuYasha's mom (Izayoi), his brother sesshy or sesshoumaru, and the little orange headed kid, Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing and everyone else was just standing there and looking at them with the face that said, "what the hell are you 2 doing sleeping on the same bed...is that KAGOME?!?!?!?!" expression.

**i know short, but im having writers block and hey...it's better than nothing right?...ehehe...heheheheheheh...well im gonna go now, bye oh and review please if you have time! thanksies! **


	17. Just Like The Good Ol' Days

-1Hey guys sorry for not updating soon but I wanna thank you guys who stuck around, the story it soon coming to a close…not in this chapter though don't worry anyway thanks again for waiting and here is the chapter you guys were waiting for…I'll make it longer for you guys!

Last Time:

There stood, InuYasha's mom (Izayoi), his brother Sesshy or Sesshoumaru, and the little orange headed kid, Shippo. Kagome and InuYasha were blushing and everyone else was just standing there and looking at them with the face that said, "what the hell are you 2 doing sleeping on the same bed...is that KAGOME?!?!?!?!" expression

Now:

"umm…hi" was Kagome's brilliant remark.

"oh InuYasha I knew I was gonna get my grandchildren soon…if I were to wait for Sesshy here I'd be very old" said InuYasha's mother.

"MOM!" yelled InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, InuYasha blushed all shades of red…and Sesshy was just mad…Kagome blushed and just kept quite.

"oh no need to be shy honey…come down for breakfast once you guys are done okay…come on everyone" they all walked down the stairs.

"sorry bout that Kags" said InuYasha scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiled and forced InuYasha to get up.

"that's alright…come on lets go eat" they came downstairs and noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone and so was Shippo.

"mom…where's Fluffy?" asked InuYasha.

"oh he dropped Shippo off to a play date…come and eat, I'm going to work right not so behave yourselves" she winked then went out the door. After they finished their breakfast they started to catch up.

"oh seriously? By the way what happened to Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"oh…well here's a big shocker they're going out…so how was America?" he asked. Kagome bowed her head making her bangs cover her face, "everything went wrong InuYasha…I lost my mother, pressure got to me…that's why I came back…I wanted to be with people who care about me" InuYasha embraced her and right then and there Sesshoumaru walked in…he looked around and had a smirk on his face **(a/n: wow…emotion…ohhhhh)**

"was I interrupting somethin?" he asked he grabbed something off the rack in the closet and left, "that was strange…" said InuYasha.

"no kidding" said Kagome…she blushed then let go of InuYasha. He saddened a bit but Kagome didn't notice she was way too busy blushin to notice anything…no seriously if a plane were to crash in the living room, she would not have noticed it.

"Kagome…I have a confession to make…" he said. Kagome's heart was beating 200 miles per hour, her only response was a, "huh?" smart right?… "Kagome I-I-"

'_yes?…yes?' _she thought as she stared at him. "I have to tell you…"

"yes?" she asked eagerly, "umm…you got some rice on your face" Kagome _almost_ fell back anime style, she wiped her face and smiled scarily at him, "all gone?" she said.

"umm…yea, but that's not really what I needed to tell you…I was just stalling…umm…Kagome I-"

"what? What could it possibly be this time?" she said still ticked off at him, "if it's another stupid remark I swear I will---" she didn't have time to finish her sentence when she felt a tingling sensation on her lips, it took a while to realized that InuYasha was kissing her, but then she kissed back…which made our favorite hanyou incredibly happy, they were getting a little too intimate when they heard the doorbell, they sighed and InuYasha went to open the door.

"hey Yash! How's it goin…" Sango trailed off when something caught her eye, "ahhhhhhhh! Kagome!" she ran up to the girl barely getting up, Sango hugged the life out of Kagome no literally if InuYasha hadn't told Sango Kagome was turning blue Kagome would have died. Kagome took big breaths and looked at Sango, "good to see you to Sango!" yelled Kagome as she hugged her not like the breath taking one Sango gave her, but held all the love. Miroku entered and gave her a quick hug and he **didn't** grope her knowing Sango would and could kill him. After all the catching up they did they decided to go to the mall. As they walked around the mall there was a broadcasting about Shining Moon a.k.a Kagome Higurashi, hey watched it and they were talking about how Kagome came back from her "tour" and was somewhere in Tokyo right now. "uh oh…" the gang said.

"I'm really not in the mood for this…" said Kagome.

"just like all times right guys?" asked Miroku.

"shall we go Ms. Moon?" asked Sango.

"after you guys!" said InuYasha. It was Miroku, then Sango, then Kagome and last but not least InuYasha. They all laughed happily as they got chased by a huge crowd if reporters and crazed fans. They had arrived surprisingly at an amusement park which was weird cause they had no destination what-so-ever, "maybe we should split up" said Miroku.

"oh yea cause worked out so well the first time" they all said glaring at Miroku. He laughed nervously.

"well we better think of something! There catching up!" yelled Kagome. They just ran in different directions, not having time to think about anything since the fans were catching up. InuYasha went left, Kagome went right, Sango went forward and Miroku went back…**(a/n: sigh…idiot… --;;)** he finally realized he was going the wrong way and ran in Sango's direction. Kagome was running and when people stared at her she walked pretending nothing was wrong then when they weren't looking she started running again, she was looking back and bumped into someone, they stared at each other, "InuYasha!/Kagome!" they both said at the same time. They looked back and noticed the crowd coming their way the ones chasing Kagome and the ones chasing InuYasha. They went left and ran again. They bumped into Miroku and Sango as they were walking and now the crowd was a huge group of people, "see! Told you splitting up was a bad idea!" they all looked at Miroku.

"hey! I didn't start it this time you all just started going in random directions!" they sighed and kept running. They were grabbed by security as they ran, "hey we need you to perform for us then you can leave...it'll be your payment Ms. Moon…oh and can I have your autograph?" said the big security guy. The gang had anime sweat drop but agreed, they did just run in here without permission. Kagome went on the stage and a huge mass of crowd, "how's everyone doin today?" huge scream were heard from the crowd, Kagome said something to the musicians. There was a steady drumming…**(a/n: I don't own the song lets dance by Miley Cyrus this is the remix version)**

_I like the bass_

_I need someone to dance with me (baby5x…I-I-I need to dance with me baby5x)_

_I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up)_

_I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up)_

_I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up)_

_I like that drum when it goes (boom, boom, boom)_

Kagome started dancing around the stage and sang the song.

_The weekend's almost done  
The moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out  
Before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around  
When life becomes a drag (hey DJ! Where's the beat!)  
I dance  
_

She did! She danced a whole routine, she messed with sme of the band members and continued.

_I like the bass - turn it up 3x  
I like the boom - turn it up 3x  
I need guitar - turn it up 3x  
I like that drum - when it goes…(boom, boom, boom)  
_

She played wit the instruments on this part

_  
Let's dance  
For the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend  
_

She grabbed Sango and InuYasha and Miroku on the stage as she sang this part and they all danced!

_  
Sweat it out  
Let's Dance  
Move your whole body  
Let's start the party  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby (DANCE!)_

The music's on - turn it up3x  
My favorite song - turn it up3x  
the beat is strong-turn up3x  
we'll dance (come on!)  


_Let's dance  
For the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend_

_Sweat it out  
Let's Dance  
Move your whole body  
Let's start the party  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby (DANCE!)_

When the night says hello  
Yeah, get ready to go  
Turn it up, turn it loose  
Yeah you've got no excuse  
Just take a chance  
Get out on the floor and dance

Let's dance  
For the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance-yea, yea, yea  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend

_Sweat it out  
Let's Dance  
Move your whole body  
Let's start the party  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby (DANCE!)_

_Let's dance  
What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend_

_Sweat it out  
Let's Dance  
Move your whole body  
Let's start the party  
as soon as my album goes number one_

_We'll be livin like a roller with 40 diamonds_

The performance was over and the crowd went wild, they exited the stage and started runnin the heck out of that crazy amusement park. They arrived at InuYasha's house and that's where they said goodbye, "alright! Today was fun specially on the stage! See ya guys later!" then Sango and Miroku left. InuYasha and Kagome looked at the empty house then each other, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kagome,

"uh huh" they smiled at each other and yelled out, "TWISTER!" the took out the game and played for a while then when they got all twisted up, they made out.

**All right that's about it! Please review guys! Hope you like this chapter! Alright I'm outie!**


	18. Explanations

**Hey sorry people…I was having writers block with the next chapter, but I finally made up my mind on what this one should be about I've been so busy I'm getting my new laptop today…well picking it up anyway…Hahahah it flips! My mother spoils me and my siblings. She got my brother Lee one of those electric pianos my little brother Dani got a portable DVD/CD player so did Saki, but hers was… (Ewwww) pink (gag) anyway on with the fic!! Oh yea thanks to:**

**Kagome328: awww…thx that means a lot…ARIGATO for reviewing!**

Last Time:

"Uh huh" they smiled at each other and yelled out, "TWISTER!" they took out the game and played for a while then when they got all twisted up, they made out.

Now:

After they...ummm...finished there little make-out session they got hungry and decided to cook some…of course…ramen. "Yash? Umm…what happened to the shrine? Why is it…well when I got there it was deserted" Kagome said sadly. Where was her grandfather? Souta? Were they ok? Were they still here? Did they know she was back? So many questions but she wasn't getting any answers.

"well Kagome, all I know is that your grandfather moved all the things from the shrine to another house not that far from here…but it is still far from here…that is if you walk" he explained. "Don't worry Kagome…they're fine." he said with a comforting smile, they both jumped when they heard the microwave -beep- grabbed there ramen and went to the living room to watch TV.

TV-News:

"_earlier today…Shining Moon was spotted at an amusement park singing a song from her new album "Twist in Reality" it's coming out in only a couple more days and fans are already lining up at the local CD store."-Pause-_

_Later today be have breaking news about Ms. Higurashi's mother/agent and what happened during Shining Moon's "American Tour" that will be later on today…in other news there was a robbery…"-fade-_

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other then back at the TV, "how in the seven hells would they know what happened in America?!" Kagome yelled angry and sad that her mothers death was going to be talked about in the news…Kagome doesn't need pity from people, now the paparazzi are gonna have a field day! Before Kagome could get more angry Izayoi came in, "hello InuYasha…Kagome I heard on the news that something happened to your mother? What happened?" she said worriedly that something bad might have happened to her best childhood friend. **(Everyone…except InuYasha thought that Kagome's mom stayed behind to fix some stuff then was coming back)** Kagome looked down making her bangs hide her eyes, but you could easy see the tears that were coming down…Kagome put her face in her hands crying she collapsed on her knees and cried harder. InuYasha pulled her in a comforting embrace…if it wasn't such a serious scene Izayoi would've started squealing. Izayoi walked over to Kagome who was like a daughter to her and tried to get her to face her, Kagome's eyes were so hurt and so sad that even Sesshoumaru would've been sad. "InuYasha be a dear and get Kagome some water" InuYasha let go of Kagome and fetched **(umm…no pun intended, but Hahahah fetched! -ahem- sorry)** her some water. Meanwhile, "Kagome…please tell me…" Izayoi said hugging Kagome motherly. Kagome was about to speak when, Sesshoumaru and Rin came through the door.

"Kagome! What happened to aunty Hikaru?!" yelled Rin, she softened her tone when she saw Kagome crying, "Kagome…honey what's wrong?" said Rin kneeling down to Izayoi and Kagome. Kagome was about to speak again and but again she was interrupted…this time Sango, Miroku and Kohaku came through the door, "Kagome…" they all said at the same time with such worry and sadness. InuYasha finally came with the water and they watched Kagome drink as her tears came down. They all went to the couch Kagome and InuYasha on the love seat, Izayoi, Rin and Sesshoumaru on one of the couch and Miroku, Sango and Kohaku on the other couch. They all looked at Kagome who was still crying, she said something that only InuYasha and Sesshoumaru heard, Sesshoumaru for once showed emotion and it was sadness and worry. Everyone noticed that Sesshoumaru was worried…and…sad? "Kagome…what happened to aunt Hikaru?" asked Rin. Just as Kagome was about to speak for the 3rd time today she was interrupted by the door opening, "KAGOME!!" the boy said…it was Souta, Kagome got up and hugged him, Souta hugged her for dear life, "please tell me that mom didn't…she didn't?…right?" he cried…knowing he was only making it harder for himself and Kagome. Kagome's grandfather came through the door, sad he lost his daughter. "GRAMPS!" she yelled and hugged him too **(she was still holding Souta)**

--------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kagome finished her story everyone was in tears…except Sesshoumaru, but he was sad…the saddest he has ever felt, and InuYasha was just comforting Kagome letting a tear fall from his handsome face. Everyone got into a group hug...Rin of course forcing Sesshoumaru to join them and Kagome and InuYasha were practically squeezed to death. Once all the of the mushy sad parts ended everyone went home, Souta and Kagome's grandpa were waiting outside Kagome stood at the door with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Izayoi, "thank you for everything" Kagome smiled sadly and bowed she went up to Izayoi and hugged her, she hugged InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek making him blush, "later Fluffy" she said as she went to her grandfather's car, they drove to the new house which took about 40 to 45 minutes by car. It was huge! It was a 2 story house with an attic and basement. There was a black Victorian Iron Gate and it opened…it was the most gorgeous entrance garden Kagome had ever seen, the walkway was made of red bricks it went two directions the garage and the garden that leads to the house. They parked the car and Kagome looked at everything in sight, the plants were in its own section, there was a statue at the middle green leafy trees were everywhere there was a small **(this is what it mostly looks like, but the only difference is the directions of the garage and all that **Entrance Gardenthe house was very beautiful…it was just like a mansion or maybe it was. **(Ok so this is what the house looks like the **Mansion they entered the house and it was huge! The entrance room came first **(I couldn't help but look up pictures so yea… here is the **Entrance Room** Just in case they don't work I'll paste them on my profile)** it was adorable there was staircase that lead upstairs and a hallway that lead to the living room, Kagome walked towards the hallway… "come one Kagome…I'll show you around" said Souta a little more happy that his sister was here, Kagome followed him to the living room it was spacious it lead to the side yard which was full trees there was a skylight on the ceiling and quaint little windows and it made the room become brighter **(ok…**Living Room "this is our living…it's huge huh?" she asked not expecting an answer, he lead her towards the kitchen, there was a glass door slider that lead to the kitchen there was a glass door that lead to the backyard and glass windows with blinds on them the kitchen was made of wood and granite **(this is the **KitchenSouta pulled Kagome towards the backyard and she was stunned, the backyard was so awesome there was a huge balcony like thing that had two ways of going to the pool…two stairs. The pool was huge and there was a mini diving bored at the end there were two separate patios on each side of the pool everything was symmetrical even the trees **(okay so here is the awesome backyard…**Awesome BackyardKagome was in awe she looked at the pool it had the initials "SH" for Shining Moon, "ok that is so cool" said Kagome. "Yea…come on! Lets go upstairs!" Souta yelled pulling Kagome to the main stairs **(not the stairs at the entrance room…this one is in the middle of the house…**Main Staircase it was a staircase that lead to the east and west side of the house, it matched the carpet which was a moon and stars there was a statue of a Kagome's great, great, great, grandmother Midoriko. They were at the top and Souta asked, "Which side first? You pick…those stairs lead to our rooms the other leads to gramps' and other rooms like the library and stuff" Kagome looked at the stairs, "I wanna be surprised lets go check out gramps' room and whatever else is in there" they went up to the east stairs and checked out the library first, then the 2 guestrooms and then there grandpa's room which was full over ancient stuff he thinks is sacred. "Okay to your room Kagome we put everything like you would want it…with Sango's help of course" Kagome opened her door and screamed, "ahhhhhhhh! Shi…shiznit!!! This is the coolest fu-flipin room I have ever seen!" **(Ok…I have the bedroom picture, but I need to guys to imagine the things I say it's the same thing, but different colors…**Kagome's Bedroom Kagome's bed cover were silk black and green, on the ceiling was the picture of a crescent moon with a bunch of stars and the words in a font that looked so cool "Shining Moon" it said. There were pictures of her and her friends everywhere there was a large picture of Kagome with her holding her mask and winking on the bottom it said… "Meet Me! Kagome Higurashi" Kagome jumped on her bed and then acted serious, but she was still smiling…so everyone knows where I live right?" **(By everyone she means her friends only)** "yea…just our friends…not one paparazzi knows that you live here…Kagome I gonna go to my room and sleep you should get some rest too…night" he walked out of her room and Kagome stared at the ceiling, "night" she said silently to the wind around her, she blinked slowly until she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Dream Sequence: (Kagome's POV)**_

_I walked through a hallway that had beautiful features, I found my mother sitting on my bed and looking down at…me? She was looking at my sleeping form I went up to her and hugged her, "Kagome… my sweet baby how are you?" _

"_I'm fine mom…but why did you leave us?" I asked looking at my mother._

"_oh honey…we never know what the kami _**(kami means spirits…kami-sama means the actual "god")** _plan for us, but things happened for a reason" she explained. "but mom…I-I'm so broken without you" my mother hugged me in a warm embrace, "you may be broken…but your still good…Kagome, you broken, but you are still good…remember that"_

"_hey Kagome! Let's go!" yelled a familiar voice, I turned my head and saw Souta, Gramps, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Izayoi, InuTaisho who was currently in America, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi…everyone…they were all there…I stood up and started walking towards them, I turn back and my mother smiled, "go…honey…go to them…" she said. I ran to then and they said something that made me laugh…made me forget my sadness and the hurt I've felt._

_**(Normal POV)**_

"_that's right my sweet little girl…be happy…don't be sad anymore honey…smile for us"_ _said Kagome's mother who was looking at Kagome smiling as everyone hugged her, a light appeared next to Hikaru and her husband was next to her looking at their daughter, "my sweet baby girl…you made daddy proud…I'm sorry we left you Kagome, but…you have people who care about you…soon you'll forget, forget and be happy. Everything faded and became white…_

-----------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her surrounding, she noticed something on her desk…it was a picture of Kagome laughing and her mother and father holding her both kissing her cheek, Kagome hugged the picture and set it back down looking at it happily. Kagome looked up and said to them, "I know you want me to forget…I'm sorry I cant do that, I will never forget you no matter how much it hurts…I'll smile for you…I'll be happy, but not because I forgot the pain and forgot about the both of you…" Kagome looked at the photograph a single tear fell from her cerulean blue eyes, but she was smiling, "I smile…because I'll always remember you…because you taught me that whenever I have bad memories…the happy memories come out too." Kagome grabbed changed into hip hugging pants a green tank top and a small white jacket that matched her white sneakers, she grabbed her silver guitar earrings, her chain like necklace that had K.H. as a charm. She grabbed her matching chain like bracelets and ran down the stairs, "gramps! Where's my guitar?! And all my other instruments?" Kagome yelled through the house, "go towards the living room you'll see a door open it and it leads to a sound proof room with all your instrument…and please don't yell in the house Kagome, Souta is still sleeping…the poor boy stayed up all night crying…" Kagome smiled sadly and went towards the living room just like her gramps said she saw a door.

------------------------------------------

Kagome came out after more than half an hour…yes! I did it!!!" she yelled. She heard a thump from upstairs and a groan, _'silly Souta…'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

**Alrighty…gotta go guys…I have to prepare for school tomorrow…sucks but anyway please…onegai…review!!! the links are at my profile!**


	19. Good and Broken!

-1**Whoo…sorry it took so long, but I didn't get a lot of reviews…but I would still like to thank: issiemfriend, I'll see if I can squeeze another truth or dare, thanx for reviewing!**

Last Time:

Kagome came out after more than half an hour…yes! I did it!!!" she yelled. She heard a thump from upstairs and a groan, _'silly Souta…'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

Now:

Everyone sat in the Higurashi household wondering what Kagome's surprise was, Kagome finally came down and InuYasha was the first to ask what's going on Kagome?" he asked, looking over her outfit.

"guys…I think I want to stop singing for a while" everyone gasped and all yelled, "WHAT?!" Kagome smiled at them. "I know it was my parents dream for me to make it big, but I've made up my mind…I'm going to finish school first, then maybe I'll go back to my singing career, and by that time. Shining Moon will be history and Kagome Higurashi is her replacement" she explained. She wasn't sad at all, she was happy. Everyone looked at each other.

"Kagome are you sure you want to quit singing?" asked her gramps.

"not quit…I'm just taking a break…having moms story be put on the news made me realize something…and I want my privacy back…at least for a while…you guys understand right?" she asked looking at them.

"Kagome…whatever your decision is…were with you the rest of the way" Kagome looked at everyone, they were all smiling at her, they all hugged and Kagome smiled at them.

"but I do have a special show for everyone…" they all looked around and knew what she had in mind.

-----------------------

It was nearing the end of the special concert and Kagome was here telling everyone. She got up on stage and grabbed her microphone, "thank you all for coming…I have a special announcement for all of you…this will be, the last performance of Shining Moon and Kagome Higurashi. Now don't be sad…I might come back , but who really knows…I just want to thank you all for being a great audience and being great fans, this next song…is not on my new CD that came out, but it will come out as a single, then Shining Moon and Kagome Higurashi will be history. So this new song I wrote, is dedicated to those of you who have ever lost someone…please remember that we are all good…and broken" **(I do not own this song)**

_Are you over loaded_

_Candy coated_

_Your life's imploding now_

_There's a risk worth takin_

_A pain worth achin _

_On this hollow ground_

_[we can_

_Let go_

_Don't hold on to_

_All of lie's hardest parts_

_When we think if stoppin_

_Let's keep on rockin_

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

_CHORUS:  
We can we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, we can forget the pace  
Winnin our own race,  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken_

Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can

CHORUS:  
We can, we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can we can forget the pace  
Winnin our own race,

Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

BRIDGE:  
Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go!

Chorus:  
We can, we can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can, we can forget the pain  
Winnin our own race,  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

yeah

Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can  
Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can  
Oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can, oh we can

Good and broken!   


Everyone at the concert hall rouse to their feet, and clapped. Kagome bowed and, "thank you everyone!" the stage lights went off and soon the concert hall was empty. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Izayoi…well basically everyone was there, Kagome looked back at the concert hall watching the people take down the banner of 'Shining Moon: Kagome Higurashi concert tonight' Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Kagome! Come on lets go! Were having a dinner party at our house" yelled Souta. Kagome ran up to them with a beautiful smile on her face…not looking back at what was happening behind her. They all got in their cars and drove to the Higurashi household, their the real party of 'Good-bye Shining Moon: Kagome Higurashi' everyone was there. Family, friends, fans and even the infamous paparazzi, but they weren't there to spy…just enjoy the food and say goodbye to Kagome Higurashi one last time"

--------------

4 years later:

Kagome and InuYasha were going out, there's a shock. So is Sango and Miroku. Everything was at peace, Kagome graduated school and was now in college as a music major…but this time around she wasn't going to be the one singing on stage, but her students. Kikyo, who was trying so hard to get famous finally did and no one really listened to her. 2 days on "the big time" and she got fired, now she's somewhere living with her parents, who were quite annoyed with her, for not going to college, but what could they do, she was their only child. Kagome walked through the halls of her college campus, people still know her as Shining Moon, but usually people call her Kagome now. Shining Moon was forgotten, well for some anyways. Kagome as you all know didn't go back to the singing career, instead, she chose to help little kids and teens how to control their vocal chords. Kagome has never been more happy in her life. "hey Kags" said InuYasha planting a kissed on Kagome's cheek.

"hey Yash…how's medical school going?" she asked also giving him a quick kiss.

"fine, the professor's being a pain, but I'm hangin in there" they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kagome noticed InuYasha acting strange.

"InuYasha…is something wrong?" she asked concerned. InuYasha took a deep breath, he grabbed Kagome hand and made her stand up. He got down on one knee, and Kagome gasped as he pulled out a black velvet box, he opened it and inside was a beautifully crafted piece of jewelry, it was a ring with a sparkling crystal in the middle surrounded with green tiny crystals around it.

"Kagome Higurashi…will you marry me?" he asked looking up at her. Kagome let out the waterworks and InuYasha took it as a no, "dammit' stupid Miroku, I told him this would happen he mumbled" Kagome looked at him and grabbed the velvet box.

"Miroku is not stupid InuYasha, because these tears are tears of joy, I would love to marry you!" she yelled. They hugged and kissed. "I cant wait to tell Sango" Kagome called Sango as she inspected the beautiful ring, "Sango! Guess what!" Kagome yelled.

"wait me first!" said Sango on the other line.

"I'm getting married!" they yelled at the same time. They giggled and talked on the phone. Yea, InuYasha was never going to get used to the squealing, but he'll manage. As long as it's for Kagome, then he'll manage.

**Fin**

**Well…there you go, if you want the epilogue then please review! Wow I'm finally finished! Now I have to work on another story! Alright well Ja Ne everyone!**


End file.
